Bang Bang
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. One little secret seen would have an unknown ripple effect on many women...good or bad otherwise. Futa! SupergirlxHarem. Plotless smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Time for yet another futa story from Sinful, this one anonymously requested. I'm not great at writing for DC, so please cut me a little slack for this one Kk?**

* * *

Supergirl and Wonder Woman had spent a good chunk of the morning sparring at the JLA headquarters, and had had a pretty good time of it to. The two were fairly close at their max power, and were able to go all out without hurting each other too much and have fun doing it.

Afterwards, Kara had gone to the showers to wash up, and Diana decided she should probably join her and get washed up as well. What she hadn't know was that Kara had only gone to the showers at all because she though she was going to be alone, and wouldn't have gone if she'd known Diana was going to be following her.

Case and point, when Diana got to the showers, she found the door locked. It was odd she thought, the showers were only ever locked up after hours, as there wasn't much logic in locking up a shower room used by a large number of the facility. Diana could hear the showers on inside, so Kara was inside and showering, but why lock the doors?

Diana chuckled at the notion of Kara being embarrassed about being seen naked in the shower. She was mature, or at least, mature enough to not be bothered by something so trivial. Aside from that, she was Kryptonian, and hadn't been on Earth long enough to pick up their bizarre obsession with covering their bodies up, had she? The thought was amusing, but Diana knew it wasn't the case when she heard the soft moaning through the door.

Diana giggled to herself, grinning when she realized why Kara had closed the door. 'Wow, she really couldn't wait until she got back to her room?'

Diana decided to give Kara a little scare, teach her to keep her _activities_ to her person space; and get her back for the cheap shots during their sparring. With Diana's strength, it wasn't hard to get the locked door open again, and quietly to so she was able to sneak in without alerting Kara of her presence.

Diana removed her clothes before heading into the actual showers, seeing a thick laying of steam wafting through it. She could see the silhouette of Kara near the wall, and could hear her moaning much more clearly now; only slightly drowned out by the wound of the hot water hitting the floor.

Diana crept over carefully, planning to make her presence known, tease Kara a bit, then get on with her shower, but she was frozen when she saw what Kara was doing. Diana had assumed Kara would be touching herself, and she was correct in that assumption; but she was shocked when she saw Kara stroking her erect member.

"Holy hell!" Diana was unable to hold back her stunned cry, which resulting in Kara nearly jumping through the roof in surprise. Kara turned on her heels, and all the color drained from her face upon seeing Diana staring at her. Kara immediately backed up against the wall, trying desperately to cover herself with her hands; which was made near impossible by the size. At fifteen inches, and still fully erect, Kara couldn't exactly keep it all covered.

"Kara.." Diana said softly, seeing the expression of shame and fear on Kara's face and seeing she wasn't just embarrassed about being seen like this, but ashamed. "You...you don't need to be so afraid." Diana said, stepping closer to Kara as she decided to dispel whatever fears Kara was having about herself.

"I really don't see why you were hiding this thing." Diana said, moving Kara's hands and grinning her hardened shaft, licking her lips as she looked over the massive size and decent girth, "Do you have any idea how many admirers you'd have if more people knew~?"

Diana began moving her hand slowly along Kara's member, marveling at how hard it was. It was already wet from the shower's water, so her hand slid along it easily. Kara moaned softly, gripping the wall. She still looked nervous, likely unused to having anyone know about her being a futa, let alone touch her.

"D-D-Diana.." Kara groaned, her rod already sensitive from her touching herself, and Diana's touch only adding to the building pressure. Diana smiled, getting on her knees and licking along Kara's tip, sending a shiver along her spine as the unfamiliar pleasure forced her to tense up. Diana smiled, taking the tip in her mouth and beginning to suck gently as she started moving her head down to take more.

Diana wasn't stupid, and knew there was no chance of her deep-throating Kara's monster of a cock, so she settled for taking as much as she could, which stopped at about seven inches, and using her hands to stroke the remaining five. Kara gasped out as she felt herself go over the edge, reaching her climax only a few moments later.

Diana was prepared for Kara to cum, but she hadn't been expecting so much; and it filled her mouth and spilled over onto her chest. Diana coughed slightly when she swallowed it all, but couldn't help it. Kara's cum was fucking delicious, and she couldn't help getting everything that had coated her chest; or at least as much as she could before the water washed it off.

Kara was panting, but was still hard as a rock. Diana smiled up at her, "You taste amazing~" She said with a wink, making Kara blush hard. "Th-thanks." She said awkwardly, unsure how to react. Diana giggled, and got up stroking Kara's still solid cock. "I really don't know why you were so worried about me seeing this," She said, lining Kara's member up to her slit, "You really should've told me sooner~"

Diana moved her hips forward, pushing Kara inside her and she moved her legs off the ground and locked them around Kara's waist. Kara was more than strong enough to hold Diana up, but still nearly dropped her at first; not expecting the pleasure that flooded her senses as her length was pushed inside Diana's pussy. Diana was in a similar state, with Kara's cock already being ten inches deep and still not down to the base.

Diana held onto Kara's shoulders and began moving her hips to try and push her even deeper, but couldn't do it herself. Kara's mind was nearly blank, but she managed to keep a hold of Diana's hips, and even began moving her hips with Diana's. With the two of them both moving their hips, Kara managed to hilt herself after a few minutes, by which point Diana was moaning loudly and had cum twice.

"S-so big!" Diana groaned, bucking her hips madly against Kara's cock. Kara could feel the pressure building up again, and knew she was going to cum soon. Instinctively, Kara grit her teeth and pressed her lips together to avoid making any noise. Hearing Diana's unrestrained cry of pleasure when she came, though, not only send Kara into her climax as well, but encouraged her to not hold back.

Kara cried out loudly as she came, filling her pussy with hot cum; causing her stomach to expand slightly as it was filled up. Kara collapsed on the group, Diana still in her lap. Both laid panting; holding each other. Kara smiled, not having ever imagined that it would feel this good. She looked up at Diana, seeing her eyes were slightly glazed over, and her tongue lulling out of her mouth. Kara grinned, deciding she wanted to see this face again, maybe not just on Diana.

* * *

 **And so ends the intro chapter. Please no flames yet, I'm just starting the story out K?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had decided to take Diana's advice, and started opening up a bit more about her being a futa. To her surprise and reef, the others didn't seem to mind at all, and told it was silly of her to think they would have judged her for something she was born with, especially something as trivial as this. They had a good laugh and went on with their day; Kara feeling great for not having to try keeping her secret anymore.

She and Diana kept meeting up, Kara gradually getting more and more comfortable with her new found sex life. And it was a good thing she started opening up when she did, because it was only a few days after she told everyone the truth about her being a futa that Barbara Gordon started hitting on her.

Kara didn't notice it at first, not being terribly great with reading people or picking up on flirting, especially from other girls, but after awhile she started to realize that the looks she kept getting from Bat-girl weren't quite as innocent as she initially thought. Eventually Barbara came right out and asked Kara if she was busy that night.

Kara, panicking slightly and worried about what Diana would say, immediately dodged the question and went to talk to Diana about it. When Kara was finished, Diana tilted her head in confusion, "Why did you avoid her?" She asked.

"Well..she was going to ask me out, or even just outright ask me to meet her for sex." Kara said. "Yeah, that's why you should have stayed and let her ask." Diana said. Kara was confused by this, and Diana chuckled, "We aren't exactly exclusive hon, you can be with other girls if you want. I don't mind. Hell, I recommended you to a few friends." She added with a wink.

Kara blushed at this comment, but nodded. "So... it's okay if I want to... do things with Barbara?" "Only if it's okay for me to do things with the guys now and then~" Diana said with a chuckle.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Diana was... popular among the male members of the Justice League, as well as a few normal civilians, but it hadn't occurred to Kara that Diana was actually interested in them.

She had every right to be, Kara thought. "And so do you." Diana told her with a smile. Kara smiled as well, "Thanks." She said, Diana nodding, "Now, go get you some~"

This comment made Kara blush, but she took it as motivation, and headed out.

* * *

Barbara was all too happy when Kara began returning her affections, despite having been initially turned down. "I was actually kind of worried you just didn't like me," Barbara admitted after Kara explained why she'd acted like she had, "Good to know it was just you being too innocent for your own good~" Barbara added with a seductive look in her eyes.

Kara had gotten better at controlling her blushing, if only slightly, but her face still darkened a bit. "Th-thanks." Barbara chuckled, leaning forward and giving Kara a soft, gentle kiss. Kara didn't pull away, and was more or less frozen by the contact. When Kara finally worked up the courage to kiss back, Barbara held her hips and began pulling her closer as the two began making out heatedly against the wall.

When they finally broke the kiss roughly five minutes later, Barbara said, "We should probably go inside my room first, though I'd love to see how you handle being _seen~"_

Kara shuddered nervously, and quickly followed Barbara inside her room. "Truth be told, there is kind of an ulterior motive behind me hitting on you," Barbara said with a grin, leaning in to whisper to Kara, "I've had a bit of a fetish for futa-girls for awhile now~" She said with a wink, pulling her top off.

Barbara's breasts weren't as big as Diana's, but Kara was still nearly drooling at the sight of them, getting harder than she already was as Barbara continued stripping down. Barbara giggled, "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna join me~?"

Kara only paused a second more before begin to undress herself as well. She didn't think twice about discarding her top and bra, but hesitated for a moment when she reached her bottoms, then took a deep breath and pulled them off, revealing her hardened rod.

Barbara's jaw dropped at the sight, "Holy hell! Diana really wasn't exaggerating." She said, grinning ear to ear as she went to the bed, beckoning for Kara to join her. Kara hurried over to the bed as Barbara laid back, spreading her legs, "Now let's see if you're really as good as she said to~"

Kara knew that Barbara was just teasing her with this comment, but it actually did worry her. What if she really wasn't as good as Barbara had been told? What if she ended up disappointing her and Barbara didn't want to keep going? Kara took another deep breath, putting these thoughts out of her mind and focusing of Barbara, the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Kara leaned down, trailing kissing along Barbara's neck before moving down to her chest and kissing her nipples as well before beginning to suck on them while massaging the other. Barbara moaned softly at Kara's touch, a sound that pushed Kara to keep going.

When she switched to sucking on Barbara's other breast, Kara moved her free hand down to rub and tease her pussy as well, ignoring how much holding off was driving her up the wall and listening to Barbara's delicate, sexy moans.

Once Barbara was steadily climbing towards her climax, and so wet she'd soaked Kara's fingers, Kara moved up to kiss Barbara again, slowly pushing her massive length inside. Both girls moaned in near unison. Barbara was much tighter than Diana, and her pussy squeezed pleasurably around Kara's rod.

Kara was only able to get four inches in before having to pull back out and begin thrusting at a steady pace, slowly working more and more of her cock into Barbara's tight slit. Kara was moaning louder and louder the more she was able to get inside Barbara, and to her delight, Barbara was moaning louder as well; louder than Kara was in fact.

"F-faster~" Barbara moaned as Kara managed to get ten inches deep into her. Happy to oblige, Kara moved her hips down to hold onto Barbara's hips, pulling her back as she thrust forward to help pick up her speed and get deeper inside her. Barbara didn't have powers like Diana did, so Kara was having to focus not to go all out and accidentally hurt her.

Though, to be fair, Kara wasn't altogether certain Barbara would mind if Kara did accidentally hurt her. She was already screaming by the time Kara had twelve inches inside her, pumping in and out faster and faster every few moments.

Barbara screamed out at the top of her lungs when Kara bottomed out inside her at only thirteen inches, cumming immediately. As she came, her pussy squeezed even tighter around Kara's dick, making it more than she could handle and pushing her into her own orgasm.

Barbara's eyes rolled up as she was filled to the brim by Kara's cum, the amount and heat from it causing her to cum again; her back arcing against the bed before she dropped back down, barely conscious as more or Kara's cum leaked out of her pussy onto the bed. Kara couldn't help but stare at Kara's stomach, now bulging from all the cum inside her, making her look pregnant.

'And I thought Diana's stomach puffed up.' Kara thought with a grin, though she shifted uncomfortably. Her member was still hard as a rock, Barbara wasn't blacked out, and Diana was probably out with a man. Kara sat considering her option for a moment before looking at Barbara's glazed over eyes and lulling mouth.

'It wouldn't be too weird if I fucked her mouth in her sleep would it?'

* * *

 **To answer a previously asked question: No, this story will contain no Futa-on-male chapters. As much a I enjoy it, the requester of the story specified that there was to be none in it. Sorry, I'll try to make the smut good anyway! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I'll be using the TT interpretation of Star Fire because fuck you I'm writing the story and that's what I know her from. ;P**

* * *

It had been a month since Kara had started sharing the truth of her gender as well as started sharing beds with Diana and Barbara. Diana was quite popular among the men of the Justice League, but never failed to make it up to Kara when she spent the night somewhere else. Diana was much more experienced with things in the bedroom than Kara, and she loved it.

That said, the way Barbara practically melted under her touch was just as satisfying, if not more so with the knowledge that it was her own personal talent that was the cause. Still, even with the two of them, they were all still members of the Justice League, and as a result, there were times when Kara was left without a partner for the night.

She absolutely refused to touch herself, a point of personal pride, so on these nights when she was alone, she didn't really have any way of letting out the built of pressure, which was extremely uncomfortable now that she'd gotten so used to having not one but two women ready and willing to sleep with her.

So, needless to say, when she was visited by Star Fire, a girl she had seen around recently and hadn't been able to stop herself from ogling top to bottom, on one of these nights alone, her mind took an express route directly into the gutter.

Star Fire, it seemed, was attempting to make more friends among the Justice League, as the other Titans were her only actually friends on this side of the galaxy, and she figured that if she was going to be working with them, she may as well like them. Trouble was, while she was extremely extroverted and sociable, she kinda sorta scared the hell out of pretty much everyone. Usually by mentioning a bloody, visceral battle as though it were evening stroll in the park or by cursing someone out in her native alien tongue for saying something completely normal on earth, but wildly offensive to a Tameranian.

It wasn't exactly Star Fire's fault, there was just a disconnect with her species. Kara knew it perfectly well. Even with Kryptonians being so similar to humans in appearance and society, there were still differences that led to awkward moments.

Granted, this information was all rather difficult to share while simultaneously fucking Star Fire with her eyes.

Kara couldn't help it. Star Fire's legs went on for miles, her chest was almost as big as Diana's, and her clothes left just enough to the imagination. Star Fire was completely oblivious to Kara's drooling over her, that is, until Kara made her an offer.

"Well, how about I help you get to know certain things back humans better." Kara said with a grin. Star Fire excitedly agreed, and Kara began informing Star Fire of the purposes and methods of flirting. As she did, several of Kara's own attempts to steer the conversation became more obvious to Star Fire, and a light blush could be seen over her orange skin.

Kara grinned, knowing she had Star Fire's attraction. "You know, on earth, people often don't pair up and mate for life. A lot of the time they just get together to make each other feel good." She explained.

"Is that so?" Star Fire said, half-actually curious, half-wondering if she should try to _make a move_ as Kara had called it. Luckily for her, Kara made it first; leaning forward and pressing her lips to Star Fire's. It was actually a big step for Kara, being the one to actively instigate something as opposed to going along with it. Which was why she was so happy when Star Fire began to kiss back, deepening it and tracing her tongue along Kara's lips.

On Star Fire's planet, kissing the used as a method of transferring languages, but she'd learned awhile ago that it meant much more to earthlings, and had begun to understand why. Before long the two were in a heated make out session, sprawled across Kara's bed. It was nearly ten minutes before either of them even thought to come up for air, but which point both were grinning excitedly.

Kara rushed over to lock the door, losing her clothes on the way back. Star Fire didn't even seem fazed to see that Kara was a futa, namely because her understanding of the operation of earth genders was still a work in progress, luckily there was one thing that was nearly universal among humanoid life forms, and soon Star Fire was on her fours on the bed.

Kara paused a moment to admire the sight of Star Fire's beautiful and curvy rump as Star Fired wiggled it enticingly for her. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Kara hurried to the bed behind her, rubbing against her slit gently to warm her up, finding that she was well passed ready. Kara grinned eagerly, beginning go push her length in slowly.

Star Fire wouldn't hear of it, and she pushed her hips back hard, surprising Kara with how much she took in one go. Star Fire handled having ten inches in her the way Diana handled six, and it felt amazing! Star Fire's biology was incredible. Inside she was able to take so much of Kara's massive cock, and yet her entrance was still tight as a vice. Not to mention how sensitive her entire body became as she started moaning. It seemed that no matter where Kara touched her, Star Fire's response was a pleasured shudder or groan.

Kara was able to use more force than she had been with Barbara, which was a relief, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to slow down even if she wanted. AT some point Star Fire's moans, the smell of cum (both Star Fire's and her own), the sound of their hips slapping together in a sloppy, heated rhythm all mixed together and lulled Kara into a lustful trance.

She wasn't sure how many times she or Star Fire came, just that by the time she was thinking clearly again, Star Fire looked several months pregnant with how big her stomach had gotten to accommodate the amount of cum she'd taken in, and her eyes were completely glazed over. Her tongue was lulling out of her head, and she didn't really respond to anything except being groped.

Kara figured, 'well, she's already been bitch-made, I doubt she'll mind me fucking her tits.'

Kara rolled Star Fire over onto her back, sitting herself on her stomach and placing her still hard cock between Star Fire's large, soft tits. Kara moaned just from the feeling of them around her member as she pushed them together around her rod. Star Fire didn't respond, her mind long gone for the time being. This thought aroused Kara even more, and she began squeezing Star Fire's plus sized breasts around her dick even harder, beginning to thrust between them to increase the pleasure.

After having been at for, actually, she'd lost track of the time by now, just she felt nearly empty of cum, it didn't take long for Kara to cum; coating Star Fire's entire chest and a good deal of her face in cum. It was a masterpiece she thought as she laid down, too tired to consider washing Star Fire up. She probably wouldn't mind smelling like cum the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had been getting much, much more used to how things were going for her. By this point, the entirety of the Justice League knew that Kara was a futa, and, with the exception the few assholes (every group of people has 'em), no one minded. In fact, Kara seemed to be getting more and more popular with everyone now that she was opening up to everyone.

And it wasn't just the Justice League where Kara had started telling the truth either. She'd started telling the normal people in her alter-ego life the truth as well. It felt so... liberating. Sure, a few people actually did get weirded out by her, but she ignored those people, focusing on the people who really mattered to her.

So, because of this, Kara was not as surprised as she would have been when Lois Lane came to her for comfort.

She needed someone to talk to about her and Clark's recent fight, caused by Clark standing her up for their date that they had had planned more than a two weeks in advance. Now, Kara was well aware that Clark had missed the date because he and several other members of the Justice League had been called in to handle an alien invasion that they didn't want to reach Earth, and she'd seen how beat up Superman had been about it even before he and Lois' fight.

But Kara couldn't exactly tell Lois that, so she settled for just trying to placate Lois' anger for the time being; trying to convince her that Clark really hadn't meant anything bad by it.

"I know, I know, he never means bad by it." Lois sighed, "It just gets a little on my nerves you know? Especially since.." Lois blushed slightly, shaking her head, "Never mind."

Kara raised an eyebrow at this, "Especially since..?" She asked. Lois sighed, "Well, let's just say we haven't exactly been doing anything that would help me de-stress, you know?"

It actually took Kara a moment to realize what exactly Lois meant; she and Clark hadn't been having sex. Kara wasn't surprised by this actually. Even though Clark had better control over his powers than Kara did, he was still probably worried about what would happen if he lost control. He didn't want to hurt her was all, but again, this wasn't something Kara could share with her.

"Oh.." Was all Kara could bring herself to say. She blushed slightly, both from the thought of her cousin never having sex, and from the thought of Lois being more pent up and horny than he was from it. It wasn't too surprising really, Lois was a much more aggressive person, and by proxy, much more susceptible to the pressure build up that resulted from no love making.

Lois seemed to already have come to this conclusion herself, and turned to Kara with a serious expression. "Kara...you've probably figured out by now that I didn't just come here to complain about Clark to you." She said.

Kara started to say that she hadn't, but then the pieces clicked in her head. Lois arriving at her place immediately after her argument with Clark, Lois being extremely pent up and on edge from no release, Kara having let everyone know that she was a futa and her having gotten increasingly flirty now that, thanks to Barbara and Diana, she was actually able to do it properly...

Lois was here for pleasure, not business.

"I just need a little stress relief," Lois said, "Solo is cutting it anymore."

Kara's face was burning red by this point. She couldn't do something like this to Clark, but she couldn't bring herself to turn down someone as sexy as Lois either. Thinking this confused Kara even more. Naturally she'd noticed how attractive Lois was before, but until now that knowledge had never been any kind of issue to her.

"I can't." Kara finally managed to say, Lois frowning, "Why not? I just need something to take the edge off. I know Clark will start to open up eventually, but I guess I'm just a little impatient, because I need it now. Please Kara, I really need this."

Kara could tell she really meant it to. She could see the desperation in her eyes, and it was getting harder and harder to resist. After a few moments, Kara decided that if she just kept denying Lois, Lois would just keep getting more and more frustrated until she and Clark got in a huge argument about it that was bound to go bad. Or worse, Lois would do something really stupid and look for satisfaction elsewhere.

"Clark can never know about this." Kara said. Lois smiled, "Of course." She said before leaning in, kissing Kara. Kara was slightly caught off guard by how good Lois' lips, then her tongue, felt against her own. It didn't take much for Kara to have a large tent forming in her shorts.

Lois smiled at the sight, "And you were trying to turn me down." She teased, reaching down and rubbing Kara through her shorts, making Kara moan softly. That was the last straw.

Kara grabbed Lois' shirt, nearly tearing it off as she yanked it over her head, her bra following moments later. Lois moaned softly as Kara went to work on her breasts, kissing, sucking, and as she got more riled up, biting gently.

Lois removed her bottoms, Kara getting out of her clothes in seconds flat, freeing her unreasonably stiff member. Lois gapped at the size of it, not having expected it.

Lois reached out, gripped Kara's member and stroking it gently marveling at how hard it was. Kara couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Lois and pulled her down hard onto her rod.

Lois cried out loudly as she was speared on Kara's cock, not quite prepared to take such size and only making it down about half way. Kara could hold back her powers, but her lust was another story.

Perhaps Lois being someone who had been off limits until now was a factor, but Kara could hold back. Lois had asked for it after all.

Kara gripped Lois' hips, trying to pull her down to the hilt. Lois, however, was much tighter than Kara had anticipated, and she could only get her so far down. Kara began bucking her hips upwards, causing Lois to bounce on her cock to help her take more.

Even with this, it wasn't until Lois finally managed to regain her senses and started moving her hips as well, rocking herself of Kara's massive dick and gripping her shoulders, that Lois was able to reach the base.

She came moments later, the size alone bringing Lois over the edge. And that rightfully should've been when Kara stopped, but such thoughts couldn't have been further from her mind as she gripped Lois' ass and kept ramming up into her. She wasn't gonna be done for awhile.

* * *

Kara woke the next morning with Loos still on her cock, her legs coated in cum and her stomach larger from how much of Kara's cum she'd taken inside.

Kara figured that there was every chance Clark was even bigger than herself, and that Kara had not just ruined Lois for him; but if she had, at least Kara would have a new fuck buddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara had been called in to help deal with a recurring problem the Teen Titans had been having. There was a small group of bad guys that called themselves the Hive Five, despite there being six members total in the actual group.

Recently the group had been disbanded. Rather than makes them less of a threat, however, splitting up had made each member of the Hive Five more activate and dangerous, all of them trying to prove that they were the strongest and best of their old group.

The Titans could handle most of them themselves, but there was one of them, Jinx, who always managed to avoid them.

Jinx could control and alter probability. In other words, she created bad luck for all around her while giving only good luck to herself. Because of this, the odds were literally against anyone trying to capture Jinx and she always managed to get away in the end.

Hence calling in Kara. "Your speed and strength should let you get ahold of her before her powers actually kick in." Star Fire explained, "and then perhaps you could stay the night?" Star Fire added hopefully with a smile.

Kara chuckled, taking the opportunity while no one else was around to grab and squeeze Star Fire's soft, round rear. Star Fire blushed, smiling more when Kara promised to stay over after she captured Jinx.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her. Jinx was a bit of a showboat, and a show of just waltzing up into the bank, taking all the money she wanted while the guards all had their guns back fire or tripped over their own two feet or something else no doubt caused by Jinx's powers.

Kara followed Jinx after she left the bank, making her move when she ducked into an alleyway.

Kara rushed Jinx, pinning her down and cuffing her, the mechanized hamdcuffs neutralizing Jinx's powers.

The odd thing was, Jinx didn't struggle. She squirmed a bit, but didn't really try to get free. "I figured they call someone like you in sooner or later." Jinx sighed, seeming entirely resigned to her capture.

This didn't sound at all like the mischievous criminal the Titans had described to Kara. Even more curious, all that was in the sack that Jinx had used to rob the bank was about three hundred dollars, no where near the several thousand she'd skipped out of the bank with.

"Enough for food and drink for about a month." Jinx explained, "I just took the test for show, and I put it all back before I actually left." Jinx said.

Confused, Kara allowed Jinx to move herself into a sitting position, and sat in front of her. "Okay, explain." Kara said.

Jinx sighed, "it all started when I hooked up with this other super, a guy with super speed. Me and the Hive Five argued over it, the guy was one of the 'good guys', and eventually the team broke up over it.

"Honestly I was fine with the Hive splitting up, they were all douches anyway, but then me and the speedster broke up to.. Now I've got pretty much nothing. No friends, no fucking house, nothing. I only play robber now and then to keep appearances up and to get money to, you know, live."

"Why not just stop being a criminal? Earn money legit?" Kara asked, Jinx rolling her eyes, "let's pretend I'm not on the 'arrest and shoot the moment you see her' list, which I am. Even then.. I've got gray skin, pink hair, and make bad luck happen around me even when I'm not trying to. No one in their right mind wants anything to do with me."

"What if... What if someone did? If, say, someone offered you a place to stay, food and drink, free of charge, what would you say?" Kara asked, getting an idea. "I'd say where do I sign and how long do I have to be dressed up like a French maid?" Jinx chuckled morosely.

Kara laughed, "no need to sign anywhere or dress up like a doll; you can stay with me."

Jinx narrowed her eyes, watching Kara suspiciously. "You know my powers are magic right? You're vulnerable to them. Why would you trust me to stay with you?"

"You gave up on your whole villain team because you thought you were in love with a good guy. Actual villains don't do that." Kara said, removing Jinx's cuffs. "Besides, someone this cute can't be all bad." She added.

Jinx blushed slightly, which looked a bit strange on her pale gray skin, then she grinned, "you actually trust me huh?" Kara nodded, "am I wrong to?"

Jinx was quiet for a moment before saying, "actually... You're the first person who _isn't_ wrong to."

* * *

Convincing the Titans to let Kara keep Jinx hadn't been easy, but Star Fire put in a good word for her, and if Jinx ever did try anything the entirety of the JLA would bare down on her at once, so the let it slide.

Jinx for one was thrilled, especially after they worked out their arrangement. Jinx started to feel guilty just living with Kara and not giving her anything in return, so when Jinx learned that Kara was a futa, she had the perfect solution.

Kara was moaning before she was even fully awake, feeling Jinx's lips around her morning wood. "Morning Jinx~" Kara moaned, placing her hands on the back of Jinx's head and pushing it down gently.

Jinx had started out doing it purely for Kara's own enjoyment, only to end up more or less addicted to Kara's cum. "It just tastes so good~" Jinx pouted when Kara teased her over it. Kara chuckled, moaning softly at the feeling of Jinx's tongue swirling around her length.

Jinx had never been able to take her cock all the way in and make it all fit, but Kara was in a dominant mood today, and was deciding to _make_ it fit. Kara gripped Jinx's head more firmly, forcing her down more. Jinx looked up questioningly, only getting a seductive grin from Kara as Kara pushed her cock deeper into Jinx's throat.

Jinx gagged, her eyes reflexively watering at the sheer size of it going into her throat, practically choking her. Kara groaned, loving how tight and wet her throat was around her cock. It took a few minutes of force as Jinx trying to suppress her gag reflex, but Kara managed to hilt herself in Jinx's throat, making her deep-throat her. Kara groaned, forcing herself not to cum as she pulled Jinx's head up and down along her cock, moving hitting the back of her throat each time.

Jinx whimpered, unable to bring herself to ask Kara to stop. She pushed her fingers down into her underwear, beginning to finger herself gently as she gagged on Kara's dick. Jinx still came before Kara did, her moaning finally pushing Kara over the edge and firing a massive load of hot cum down Jinx's throat, filling it, along with her mouth and spilling out onto her face.

Jinx swallowed as much as she could, scooping the rest of her face and licking it all up happily. "So good~" Jinx said with a grin. "And it's gonna get better." Kara said, lifting Jinx up and quickly removing her clothes before placing her on the bed on all fours. Kara wasn't quite sure why, but she had a harder time holding back with Jinx than she did with anyone else. Something about her small, petite little body and soft moans just set her off.

Jinx didn't mind, loving the feeling as Kara yanked her hair to make her push her hips back, pushing Kara's cock inside her tight pussy. Kara moaned the moment her tip was inside, Jinx's small opening squeezing every inch of her dick as she forced more and more of herself in. Jinx had been expecting Kara to stop half way, like she usually did so she wouldn't hurt Jinx.

But today she kept going. It took effort, Kara pulling Jinx's hips and hair back hard, and ramming her own hips forward twice as hard, but slowly she managed to get deeper and deeper; finally getting into her cock inside Jinx all the way to the base. Jinx's stomach had a large, extremely noticeable bulge in her stomach from the size of Kara's rod as it bottomed out inside of her.

Jinx came only seconds after Kara first hit the bottom inside her, but Kara didn't pull out. She stood, lifting Jinx up so she could move her hips and make Jinx bounce on her cock. Jinx couldn't even think clearly, and couldn't begin to figure out why Kara kept going. She literally couldn't get any deeper, and she was obviously not cumming on purpose.

Kara, in fact, wanted to see how many times she could make Jinx cum. She couldn't hold back, not anymore, not with her _pet._ So she kept pumping her hips, forcing Jinx into orgasm after orgasm and gritting her teeth to keep from cumming as Jinx's walls got tighter and tighter around her rod.

Finally, almost an hour later, Kara broke down and came. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed on her back with Jinx laying on top of her. Jinx wasn't unconscious, but showed no signs of being conscious either. Her eyes were glazed over, her tongue lulling out, and her stomach three sized too big from all the cum filling her.

Kara decided to rest a bit longer with Jinx, not aware of the fact that, with the time she'd just spent fucking her into submission, she'd broken the magic user's mind, rendering her in a state of ahegao. Now, she really _was_ Kara's pet, and Kara's pet alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I'm dwelling on these Teen Titans series chapters a bit. I can't help it, it's one of my all time favorite shows. Can you blame me? Just bare with me through one more. After all, they're still smut right?**

* * *

Kara had kept her word and stayed the night at the Titan's tower, but she ended up spending the majority of her time there with her pet. She couldn't help it. Jinx was just always so eager and willing to do _anything_ Kara asked of her in the bedroom. Kara wasn't sure why she hadn't tried to make any of the other girls she'd been with into pets until now. Maybe she'd make a few more later on...

But in the meantime, Kara needed to find and apologize to Star Fire. She'd stayed over for three nights, and neglected the other alien girl for almost the entire time in favor of fucking her pet. She wanted to make up for it.

It took a bit of searching, but she finally managed to find Star Fire inside the room of Raven, another one of the Titans. Kara wasn't too find of Raven, the girl was... well... scary. Plus she was just always so quiet and isolated, which was even creepier next to Star Fire, who might very well shrivel up and die without other people to talk to.

Still, she was a fellow good guy and more importantly she was a friend of Star Fire's, so Kara tried not to judge her too much and ended up becoming friends with her as well. That said, the purple haired girl still scared the living daylights out of Kara.

Kara went to knock on the door, but saw that it was already open, if only a crack. With any other door this would've been a small, insignificant detail, but this was raven, dark, room remains closed off at ALL times Raven. It didn't make any sense... until Kara heard a sound from the other side, an unmistakable sound that made her grin.

Kara pushed the door open the rest of the way, walking inside with Jinx. As Kara had suspected, Star Fire was on the bed, minus her clothes, with Raven. Kara was shocked to see how good Raven's body actually looked underneath that cloak of hers. Her skin kinda resembled Jinx's, but a shade or two darker and currently glistening with sweat. Her usually well kept dark hair was now a wild mess, disheveled by the constant movement and moisture. Her chest was much bigger than Kara expected. Not as big as Star Fire's, but certainly big enough to get Kara hard on sight. Her best feature, Kara decided, were her legs; long, slender, beautiful, and at the moment intertwined with Star Fire's as the ground their pussies together heatedly.

"Well, well, well." Kara said, Star Fire and Raven stopping immediately when Kara's voice pulled them out of their lustful haze and back to reality. "If I'd known you two were a thing I'd have joined you by now~"

Raven was still for a moment, her face masked and expressionless as always as she thought over what to do. Seeming to have reached some form of conclusion, she smiled, the first actual smile Kara had ever seen on her, and beckoned her over. "We weren't sure if you'd like to or not." Raven explained, "But Star Fire is always talking about how good you are. Let's see if she's right~"

Star Fire looked giddy as Kara undressed and sat between her and Raven on the bed, Raven actually going wide-eyed, a response Kara was getting used to, at the sight of Kara's size. "She wasn't joking.." Raven said, likely having been assuming that Kara's cock wasn't actually as big as Star Fire had been making it out to be.

Jinx, upon seeing Kara's member out in the open, immediately moved forward, sucking at the top and stroking at the bottom. Kara moaned, but then pulled Jinx off. "How about you play with Star Fire for a bit?" Kara said, Jinx turning to Star Fire and tackling her onto the bed without question.

Kara turned back to Raven, who had reached out to touch Kara's member, as though thinking it wasn't actually that big and she was seeing it wrong. Once her hand grazed over Kara's tip, sending a shiver through Kara from how soft her hands were, Raven understood how big she was. With that settled, and her curiosity more than peeked, Raven wrapped her fingers around Kara's shaft, finding her actually had to use two hands, and began stroking Kara gently.

It went slow at first, but Raven began pumping faster as she saw the effect it had on Kara, leaving her a moaning mess beside her. Raven leaned her head down when she saw Kara's pre-cum, and began licking at it gently. Kara instinctively took this opportunity, pushing Raven's head down to make her suck her off. Unlike Jinx though, Raven was not so happy about this.

Kara was suddenly unable to move her body, Raven's magic holding her completely still as Raven lifted her head and smirked. Kara tried to struggle, but she couldn't even open her mouth as several sleek tendrils formed out of Raven's magic. The first made it's way passed Kara's cock, finding her pussy and pushing in. Hard.

Kara would've screamed if she could. She so rarely used her pussy during sexy, or even when flying solo, that she'd actually forgotten how it felt. As a result she was extremely sensitive there, and it didn't help that Raven's tendrils seemed to be mimicking the size of Kara's own rod. The second tendril slithered behind Kara, lining itself up to her rear. Kara wasn't even certain of what it was doing until it was too late and the tendril was ramming full force into her ass.

Kara hit her climax in seconds, very unused to this kind of pleasure, but she found she could only cum from her pussy. She cock was, for lack of a better term, tied; the magic binds making it impossible to cum regardless of how much pressure built up there. It was fine at first, until Raven mounted her. About ten minutes in Raven dropped herself onto Kara's cock, not removing the binds or stopping the tendrils.

Raven began to buck her hips, riding Kara and adding to the pleasure with no release for Kara. Kara couldn't even beg, forced to remain completely still for all of it. After several minutes of this, Raven started removing the tendrils whenever Kara got close, only returning them to Kara's desperate holes when her building climax had died back down; denying her any orgasm while Raven came several times, Kara forced to feel each and every one.

Just when Kara thought she was about to go insane from it all, Raven finally removed the binds, letting Kara cum as she lifted herself off her cock. Kara screamed, deafening the whole room as she covered the entire front of her body in her own cum before falling back on the bed, drained entirely from the intense climax. It was several minutes before Kara found the strange to get back up, her eyes practically burning.

Raven, now, was actually afraid that she'd gone too far and Kara was going to attack her. That is, she was until Kara said, "Do that again."


	7. Chapter 7

**For the record, I'm not pulling this entirely out of my ass. Something along the lines of the events that will be described in this chapter _did_ canonically happen; and though it didn't go down quite like I'll be depicting it, and there was no, you know, futa sex with Supergirl, this was one of my favorite story arcs in DC.**

* * *

Kara had been called in on a special mission. They figured her particular skills would be the best for this, as it was a relatively strange matter. It had all started a few weeks ago. The Joker and Harley Quinn had become extremely destructive, and it then became clear that the reason for it was an on-going argument between the two of them. The fight between the two mad super villains ended with the Joker dumping Harley, both figuratively and literally throwing her out of the window like trash.

The fall nearly killed Harley, but she refused to go down. She swore revenge of the Joker, and got help from her new best friend, Poison Ivy. Ivy had been more than willing to help, to a degree that had a lot of people wondering about her motives, until it came out the Ivy had always been jealous of the Joker, and when Ivy and Harley became an item, it was clear why.

Ivy had called on help from Batman and the three of them had worked together to capture the Joker once and for all. The mission had actually been completely successful, and the Joker was locked down. But Harley Quinn had been injured badly during the fight, and Poison Ivy, desperate to save her new love, had hidden her away using her plants.

The League was trying to convince Ivy to show them where Harley was so they could get her proper medical treatment, but Ivy wouldn't allow it. She was completely convinced that the League would lock Harley up as soon as they got her and she'd never see her again. And to be fair, she wasn't entirely wrong. The League did plan on getting Harley back to good health again... and then immediately locking her up.

She'd helped bring down the Joker, the man who had been the only reason for her being a villain in the first place, but that didn't change all the terrible things Harley had already done. The League wasn't about to just let that go.

But Kara was certain she knew a way to get Ivy to let them get Harley Quinn to safety. Ordinarily they wouldn't allow her to try, as interrogation wasn't exactly her thing, but they were out of alternatives.

Kara sat down in front of Ivy. The room had no surveillance, and was entirely sound-proofed, as per Kara's request. "I take it this is where you strong arm me into taking you to Harley." Ivy muttered, clearly too tired and worn from the events to put up with anymore interrogation. "Not at all," Kara said, "This is where I offer to help you sneak Harley away from the League."

Ivy was quiet for a few moments, as she assumed she had misheard Kara and was trying to decide what she could've actually said. But when Kara repeated herself, Ivy was at a loss. "Help me? Why?"

"Because I know why you're doing this." Kara said, "I wouldn't have, when I first came to Earth. It would've gone completely over my head and I would be threatening you with heat vision right now, but I've... learned a few things, done a few things..." Kara smiled, "You're in love with her, aren't you Ivy? I want to help you."

Poison Ivy was shocked. A member of the Justice League, the cousin of 'stay the course' Superman, taking her side? It was unthinkable... too good to be true. "You...you're lying." Ivy said nervously, backing up from the chair. "No I'm not, I'm telling the truth, I just want to help you Ivy." Kara insisted, "No, you're trying to get me to show you to Harley so you can take her away! I won't let you take her!"

Ivy had been wearing cuffs that blocked her powers when she was brought in, but she'd spent every moment in this room with no surveillance shipping away at them. They'd fallen off right before Kara entered the room, and the moment Ivy finished speaking, the room practically exploded into a forest; vines, trees, flowers, anything Ivy could will to grow from the walls and floor of the room burst out.

Ivy was angry with Kara for trying to lie to her, so she decided to take out all her frustrations at this situation out on her. Vines lashed at her clothes, cutting them off before her feet were trapped by thick tree roots which moved to spread her legs apart. The same happened to her arms. Poison Ivy was slightly surprised to see that Kara was a futa, but it didn't stop her.

Ivy let her vines lash out, striking at Kara's body, getting a sadistic pleasure from hearing her yelp and watching her entire body slowly get covered in red marks. What shocked her though, was Kara's member, which slowly got harder the more Ivy whipped her. "You're liking this!?" Ivy questioned.

Kara blushed, "I've..kinda gotten into submitting to others recently." She said, recalling the time she spent with Raven. Ivy glared, then smirked, "Let's see if you can handle this then."

The vines became spiked. Not deadly so, or even dangerous, just slightly barbed, like a literal rose whip. They continued to lash out, Kara getting fully erect and writhing against the wooden shackles, moaning softly.

Wait...wooden shackles...how the hell were they holding her? Unless...

The realization hit Ivy like a smack to the face. Kara was letting her do all this. If she weren't, Kara could've knocked her out long before she was bound and stripped. Kara wanted this to happen. Why?

The confusion frustrated Ivy more, so she let one of the rose vines wrap around Kara's member, stroking it roughly, letting the barbs dig into the sensitive skin as more lashed at her body. Ivy loved it, they way her tits bounced whenever they were struck, the sound when her vines smacked against Kara's ass, the way she seemed to love the pain...all most as much as Harley did...

The planets got rougher. Ivy let several of them wrap around each other and form a massive vine cock that was even better than Kara's own. She didn't hesitate to ram it into Kara's ass without warning or lubrication of any kind. Kara came immediately, coating the rose vines stroking her off. Her hardness didn't go down at all. Ivy couldn't believe Kara was getting off on this, and watching it was starting to get her wet.

As Ivy watched Kara thrash against the vines, puffing out her chest so the vines would strike harder and bucking her hips to push the vine cock deeper, she began to touch herself, gently at first, then roughly as she got hornier watching Kara's enjoyment of her punishment.

"Don't stop!" Kara begged after her second orgasm, this one sending cum all the way to Ivy, getting on her hand. Ivy, impressed that Kara could cum so much and curious, raised her hand to her mouth and licked the cum off. Ivy hadn't expected it to taste so good, but it was amazing! And the taste of her own juices mixed in only made it better.

The vines stroked, fucked, and lashed Kara even faster, leaving marks all across her body as Ivy got closer, taking Kara's tip into her mouth so she could taste all of the next load. It came much sooner than Ivy expected, pun not intended, and she ended up coughing from how much there was, getting cum all over herself. It still tasted delicious though, and Ivy kept going, deciding to milk Kara for all she had.

* * *

It was several hours later before they finally stopped. Kara was barely conscious when the shackles finally let her go. She hadn't been aware she even could cum that much, so much that she couldn't even get hard again.

Ivy was worn as well, having long since removed her clothes and cum several times as well, though not nearly as much as Kara.

"Why...why did you let me do all that?" Ivy asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "You were so stressed out..you weren't thinking clearly.." Kara tried to explain, though speaking was difficult with her being so tired, "I figured you needed some time to relax and let loose so you could see that I really do just want to help you. Did it work?"

Ivy smiled, "Yeah... it worked."

Kara smiled, "Great. Now, let's go save Harley Quinn."


	8. Chapter 8

Kara and Poison Ivy snuck out through the ground itself; Ivy's plants making short work of removing the dirt and stabilizing a tunnel for them to leave through. By the time they Justice League sent someone in to check on them, they were long gone with nothing but the signs of battle to give clues as to where they were. Kara knew she would probably get grounded all the way to the Phantom Zone and back for this, but she didn't care, it was the right thing to do and she knew it.

Ivy took Kara to the place she'd hidden Harley Quinn away, a room under the city she'd created with her plants; a love nest for her and Harley. Her original plan had been to take Harley to it to celebrate a successful battle with a long, warm night of fun and passion, but a few bullet wounds in the wrong places cut that plan short real fucking fast.

Harley was being kept in a pod of sorts; a plant Ivy had created to keep her safe. It couldn't heal her, but it also kept her from getting any worse. Essentially, she was in bio-stasis. Kara took out the device she had brought with her; a League med-pack. They were strong, only used during big battles when fighters could end up suffering from fatal wounds at a moment's notice. Kara couldn't even fathom how much trouble she would be in for taking one, but she ignored the little voice in her head trying to remind her of that.

Kara moved fast, giving Harley the med-pack the moment the pod opened. The bullet wounds all across her body began to close, and her skin became less pale as the blood began to flow at normal speed again. After a few minutes, Harley was completely healed. She opened her eyes, and began to panic, only to calm down again when she saw Ivy.

Ivy grabbed Harley and held her close, tearing up as she did. "I was so worried.." Ivy said, Harley fumbling for a response only to be cut off before she could give one by Ivy pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Harley showed no signs of resistance, letting Ivy take complete control. Ivy's tongue quickly dominated Harley's mouth as Ivy pinned Harley under her; her vines beginning to tug at Harley's clothes. They'd been separated too long, it was time to celebrate.

"Uh, Ivy," Harley said when Ivy finally moved her mouth away from hers for air, "Should we wait for the League chick to leave?" She asked, indicating Kara. Ivy shrugged, "I don't see why we should. She's the one that saved you, she's cool. An besides," Ivy grinned, "She's got a great ass."

Ivy leaned down, sucking on Harley's neck as her vines removed Harley's clothes, her own being made of plants and easily receding off of her body. Soon the two were both naked, their tits pressed together as they kissed each other heatedly, their hands seeking out any and every spot they could find on each other.

Kara was literally drooling as she watched. She'd seen couples fucking before, even in person what with Raven and Star Fire, but this was different somehow, there was more to their movements than heat, more than just lust. They were seeking pleasure from each other they were seeking pleasure for each other. They were in love. And horny as hell.

Kara couldn't resist not touching herself, and since they obviously didn't mind, so she freed her slowly hardening rod and began to stroke herself slowly to the slight, reaching down lower with the other hand to finger herself as well.

Harley and Ivy took notice of this, and both grinned. "You said it was her who saved me right hon? She brought that pack thing here?" Harley asked, Ivy nodding, "Well then, I guess I owe her something~" Harley said with her mischievous eyes on Kara's hard cock.

Kara was about to say something along the lines of, 'no need, you don't owe me anything', but the sight of Harley Quinn, naked, on all fours, crawling towards her with a lust-filled expression, shut her up before she did.

Harley got on her knees in front of Kara, and began stroking her long rod gently. "You sure did a number on her huh babe?" Harley giggled when she saw all the marks Ivy had made. Kara hadn't thought about it, but she would end up getting all kinds of questions about that from Jinx later. Oh well, she'd deal with that later. Thinking wasn't something Kara could really handle when Harley wrapped her lips around her cock and began sucking her off gently.

Harley was an absolute pro with her mouth and tongue. Though thinking about how creeped her out too much to dwell on, it didn't matter. The only thought in Kara's mind was how good Harley hot, wet, eager mouth felt around the first half of her rod and how good her soft, warm, smooth hands felt the second. Harley was practically milking her for cum, and, having only just recovered from her time with Harley, she wasn't sure how long she could last.

Not long, she decided when Ivy began using her rose vines to last Harley's back and ass, making her moan around Kara's shaft; sending pleasurable vibrations through its length. Kara came only a few minutes after this started, completely filling Harley's small mouth. There was no way Harley could possibly swallow it all, but much like Ivy, she sure as hell tried. Whatever Harley couldn't get in time, Ivy licked off of her body.

"Can't let this amazing stuff go to waste~" Ivy commented as she licked the last of it off the tip of Kara's still hard cock. Ivy grinned, almost maliciously, and snapped her fingers. Immediately, her vines pinned Harley to the ground, her arms behind her back, her legs spread wide, and her mouth gagged with a knot of vines all wrapped together.

"I think someone needs it a little rougher~" Ivy purred, beckoning Kara over, "No need to be gently, I never am." Ivy added as Kara lined up. While the prospect of going all out and fucking Harley senseless of extremely appealing, Kara didn't want to risk mind breaking her; effectively ending her relationship with Ivy, so she went slower than she usually did, only getting about three inches in on the first go and slowly working her way deeper which each thrust that followed.

Harley's moaning was muffled at first by the vine gag, then by Ivy's pussy when she finally got too worked up to take it anymore. Kara was pumping in faster now, having let Harley get used to her size. She still hadn't fit her entire length into her when Harley came, her already tight cunt clamping down on Kara's rod like a vice.

Kara groaned, cumming despite only being halfway inside her. Ivy moaned loudly, coating Harley's face in her own juices as well. Kara stepped back, seeing the several vines Ivy had ramming into Harley's ass for several minutes by this point. Kara realized as the vines spread Harley's ass for her, that she likely wouldn't be back until morning. Jinx was going to be very upset.


	9. Chapter 9

Selina, also known as Cat Woman, had been hearing quite a few stories about Kara. She had started to wonder if any of them were true, and decided there was only one way to find out. Sneaking up to the Justice League base would be too difficult, so she decided to do a little research, and found out Kara's home address. She went to Kara's house in her street clothes so she wouldn't be recognized as Cat Woman.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, it wasn't her style, and picked the locked to the door. She walked in, seeing that at least one of the rumors she had heard were true. Kara was fucking Jinx, who was moaning like a bitch in heat as she took Kara's cock down to the hilt. Kara was so focused on pumping her hips at a hard, steady pace into her little sex pet that she didn't even notice Selina watching her.

Selina, enjoying the view and knowing she could easily avoid any attack Kara threw if she turned hostile, stripped out of her clothes and began touching herself as she watched. Kara didn't notice a thing until she came, unloading into Jinx and causing her to pass out on the bed as her stomach puffed up, making her look pregnant as it did.

Selina was shocked to see that Kara was still hard, just as hard as when she'd started in face. She looked to be deciding whether or not to keep fucking the unconscious Jinx, until she noticed Selina. "Hey. I heard you've been having fun with some of the other girls, I was wondering if you would mind me joining in~"

"Um...who are you exactly?" Kara questioned, clearly on the defensive. Selina rolled her eyes, picking up her Cat Woman mask and holding it against her face. Realization spread across Kara's face, "Wow, I didn't recognize you. Why would you want-" Selina interrupted her, "Hey, a good time is a good time. And if what the others are saying is true, you give a _really_ good time."

"Yeah..." Kara wasn't sure if she trusted Selina or not, and Selina rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I'm not gonna bite. Well, unless you're into that kinda thing~" Selina laughed, walking closer and pulling Kara into a kiss, her hands trailing along Kara's body. Kara moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of her surprisingly soft hands, which seemed to find every single sensitive spot on her body.

"I do have a request, if you're interested." Selina said with a grin. Curious, Kara asked what Selina meant. "Know anything about BDSM?" Selina asked, a wicked glint in her eyes. Kara gulped, remembering her time with Poison Ivy, and how much she had gotten off on being completely at someone else's mercy. "A-a little..." Kara admitted, beginning to blush.

Selina chuckled, walking back over to her clothes and picking something up. Her whip, Kara realized, and several cloth bindings to tie someone up. Kara felt herself get even harder when she saw them, getting excited as Selina walked back over. "You what we're gonna do with these~?"

Kara nodded immediately, nearly drooling. "Great~" Selina said, "Hands out now." She said. Kara nodded, holding out her hands for Selina to clamp the bindings on her, then was surprised when Selina handed her the whip and placed the bindings in her hands. Selina turned, holding her hands behind her back, "Don't be gentle, or I'll make you regret it." Selina purred with a grin.

Kara was stunned, and speechless for several seconds. "What? Never been on this end of the whip~?" Selina giggled, "Guess you're about to get some practice."

Kara nodded slowly. She hadn't been expecting this, especially from someone like Selina. But, she figured, there was a first time for everything. She tied the bindings around Selina's hands, and over around her mouth like a gag. "Bend over." Kara ordered, trying to sound dominant. Selina obediently bend over the bed, lifting her round, luscious ass up for Kara.

Kara had to resist her immediate urge to thrust into her ass and start fucking it until neither of them could walk. Kara raised the whip, bringing it down hard on Selina's ass. Selina groaned against the gag, wiggling her hips for more. Kara grinned, getting on add thrill from watching Selina's ass bounce from a strike. Kara lashed at her ass again, watching it slowly turn red as she repeated the action several time.

Once Selina's entire ass was bright red and had several marks along it, Kara lined up to her cock to her puckered rear hole. Kara gripped Selina's hips, ramming hard into Selina's ass, forcing ten inches inside all at once as opposed to working it in gently. Selina screamed into the gag, her ass clamping down on Kara's cock like a vice. Kara raised the whip, lashing at Selina's back as she began pumping her hips hard, trying to force her cock in deeper.

It only took another ten minutes to for Kara to hilt herself inside Selina's ass, and to draw blood from the marks on her back. Selina had cum four times in that time, and had started to lose the feeling in her legs. Kara had no idea that being on this side of this could feel so good. She always felt great when she was in control of a lover, especially with how rough she could get with Jinx, but this was something else altogether.

Selina hadn't expected Kara to actually go this rough, and was starting to wish she had assigned a safe word of some kind. Because as it stood, she was already going to be much more sore than she'd been expecting to get, and Kara was _not_ going to stop any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate Kane, AKA Bat Woman, had always had a problem with guys. If she had known that her preference of other women would get her dishonorably discharged, she would have kept her mouth shut about it. She certainly wouldn't have invited a fellow female soldier to join her for a _private_ shower. But those days were long passed, the world had long since gotten over petty issued like that, and started giving a shit about real problems.

Still, this time of not being given a chance stuck with Kate, and it came back to her when she heard about Kara. Kate had been meaning to try and lure the Super girl herself into her bed at some point, but hearing that she was a futa... that complicated things. For one thing, Kate's first instinct had been, 'oh, well she's a guy then and I don't want to sleep with her.' This was followed almost immediately by a wave of guilt; a feeling that Kate had not felt over any of her thoughts or actions in a long, long time.

She knew of course what a futa was, it was a girl with a cock. But this explanation kept nagging at her. Girls didn't _have_ cock. That made Kara a man. But men didn't have pussies, or functioning wombs, which Kara reportedly did. So was she a hermaphrodite then? No, that didn't work either. Herms were a 50/50 cross of male and female, functioning girl parts and guy parts. Kara's cum couldn't get anyone pregnant, and her extra genitalia was her _only_ male feature.

Kate had this thought process cycling through in her head on repeat. Her mind couldn't seem to grasp or latch onto what exactly a futa was. It would have been so much easier to just decide she was a freak so she could just ignore her and move on, but then she would be just as bad as those people way back when who just decided _she_ was a freak so they could just ignore _her_ and move on.

After a few days of debating it back and forth, she decided that even if she ended up not liking it, she needed to at least give Kara a chance. She deserved that much, everyone did. So, with this in mind, she promptly began laying on the seduction tactics.

It honestly didn't take much before Kara was inviting Kate back to her place. Kara had come a long way from the shy little futa girl who was too afraid to let anyone know what she was. "I wonder if the Bat Woman is as good as the Bat girl~" Kara said with a smirk as they entered her room.

Kate grinned at this, "You had a little fun with Barbara huh? She tell you anything about the stuff _we_ did together?" "Not at first. She was too fucked silly for talking." Kara said with no small amount of pride in her voice, "But later on she did mention a thing or two about you having one of the best tongue's in the world."

"Guilty as charged." Kate said with a shrug, grinning more when Kara removed her top. Kate licked her lips when she saw Kara's large breasts, then tensed up a bit when she saw her already erect member. They hadn't been lying about her size. Honestly, it wasn't the size of Kara's cock that had her worried. It was the fact that it was, well, a cock. And it was attached to what was otherwise a beautiful woman who'd she would be drooling over otherwise.

Kate took a deep breath. 'Giving it a chance.' She reminded herself as she undressed. Admittedly, she took a small bit of pride in seeing how Kara's member seemed to get even harder when she saw Kate's naked body. Kate forced herself to smile as she walked over.

She was surprised when Kara lifted her up, easily able to hold her using her strength, and buried her head between Kate's legs. Kate moaned immediately when she felt Kara's tongue probing her pussy, wriggling inside fast. The moment her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Kate's cunt, Kara seemed to sense that she'd found it and began attacking the same spot with more force.

Kara's skill had Kate cumming in only a few minutes, beating Kate's record with Barbara by a mere ten seconds. Kara placed Kate on the bed, "Time for the main course~" Kara said, lining her member up to Kate's pussy. Kate's whole body tensed, and she gripped the bed in apparent fear. It wasn't hard for Kara to see it, though she didn't immediately get the reason for it. "I know it looks big, but we can go as slow as you want and I promise if it starts to hurt we'll-" "No, it isn't that." Kate sighed.

Kate explained her issue with Kara, or more specifically, Kara cock. Kara's shoulders fell, but then she smiled. "It's funny...not top long ago, something like that would've sent me crying to my room. But now..honestly I get it. It's hard to change the way you think, even if you want to. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not ready for, but, eh, this is really starting to hurt," Kara said, indicating her throbbing member, "And I was kind of hoping you'd at least return the favor?"

Kate giggled at this, and nodded. "Okay." She said, moving onto her knees. She closed her eyes, forcing herself not to think about it too much as she leaned forward and began licking at the tip. She didn't know she was teasing Kara terribly, but that didn't make it any better. Unable to resist it, Kara grabbed and forced Kate's head down onto her cock, the built up pressure from all the anticipation making her cum instantly, filling Kate's mouth and gagging her as a great deal of her seed was forced down her throat.

Kate gasped. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Kara's cum...was delicious! The moment Kate had finished fallowing Kara's cum she leaned forward and began sucking her off again. Then again. Then again. Then Kara told her they should at least make it a 69 so Kara didn't feel like she was taking advantage of her, then again. Then again.

Kate couldn't stop herself. She needed more. Kara's cum was so good, addictive even. She spent the whole night milking Kara's cum, even after Kara had blacked out. When Kate finally stopped, her stomach was full of cum, and she was content as she laid next to Kara to sleep.

As she began to drift into unconsciousness, Kate decided that she had figured out what a futa was. A futa was _amazing~_


	11. Chapter 11

'Okay, in retrospect, maybe it wasn't the best idea.' Mari McCabe, more commonly known to the masses and among her friends as Vixen, as she actually preferred the name to her real name. Vixen had the different effects of different environments and seasons on the animals who's powers she could mimic memorized backwards and forwards, and since she could mimic nearly every animal in existence, both known and unknown to humanity, that was saying quite a lot.

So of course she had _known_ that is was currently mating season for the particular breed of wolf whose vision, sense of smell, and strength she had copied. She knew it was a risk, but the situation had called for it. The forest terrain was pretty much designed for the wolf form, or perhaps the reverse was more accurate, and Hawk girl was in trouble. As annoying as the winged bitch could get some times, Vixen didn't exactly want her dead. She certainly didn't want to have her death on her conscious.

So she took the risk. And she would do it again if she had to. She had done the right thing and she knew it. But that was of little meaning to her when she was locked in her room, face down on the bed, ass up in the air, hands buried between her legs as she pumped her fingers in her pussy hard. It was the fifth time she had had to return to her room to masturbate that day. She was losing her fucking mind.

It seemed the moment she got off, she just found herself getting horny again. What's worse, all the masturbating was raising her tolerance for pleasure, making it harder and harder to cum each time. With every passing day since it started, Vixen became more and more on edge as the heat from the wolf's mating season built up more and more inside her, making her hornier and hornier. She needed release, and more than she could give herself.

She knew she should talk to someone about it, but it was a tad embarrassing to admit that she was being driven into a lust frenzy from a rule of her own powers she'd broken. Broken intentionally no less. Not to mention that she couldn't exactly just walk up to some guy, and for a good hard fucking, and not look like a slut. She might have been able to get away with it if it were a girl, but the wolf lust would not be satisfied by another female.

But perhaps, Vixen realized, she could make a compromise with it.

Everyone knew by this point how open Kara was about her sexuality. One need only ask and get a night in bed with the futa girl. So when Vixen walked up and not so subtly asked for a night, Kara eagerly accepted.

"Sorry for such short notice, but it is a bit of an emergency." Vixen said that night. She'd explained her situation on the way to Kara's room, and been grateful when Kara resisted the urge to laugh.

"No worries. Any excuse to get the Vixen in bed works for me~" Kara purred as she undressed. Vixen nearly lost it and gave into feral instinct when she saw the size of Kara's cock, but resisted.

"Alright, for this to work, you need to take me like a wolf would." Vixen said as she began removing her uniform, showing off more of her beautiful dark skin. "And how is that exactly?" Kara asked, barely able to focus as she looked along Vixen's body.

Vixen bent over the bed, spreading her legs for Kara. "Viciously." She said, grinning back at Kara. Kara rushed over, eager to fulfill this particular request. She grabbed a handful of Vixen's hair and pushed her head down as she thrust her cock into her.

Vixen helped in slight pain and a lot of delight as Kara rammed seven inches into her at once, making her groan as she tried desperately to take more, bucking her hips against Kara's for more.

Kara pulled all the way out before ramming back in even harder, getting deeper into Vixen's warm, wet pussy than before. Vixen moaned as Kara repeated the process, getting a little deeper with each thrust of her hips.

Vixen came when Kara got twelve inches in, but insisted Kara keep going. "Wolves don't stop until they cum into their mates!" Vixen grunted, bucking her hips so they'd meet Kara's with more force.

Kara grinned, reaching around Vixen's body and groping her sizable tits as she began sucking on her neck. This added even more pleasure, making Vixen's pussy even tighter around her hard member.

Kara came again shortly after forcing her entire length into Vixen's slit, the grip resulting from Vixen's second climax pushing Kara over the edge. Kara grunted loudly as she came, filling Vixen's slit with hot seed.

Vixen was panting as Kara pulled out. But more importantly, she was satisfied. Or rather, the wolf lust by itself was satisfied. Vixen on the other hand...

"I..I don't think we're quite finished yet." Vixen panted. "We're not?" Kara asked, very excited by this but still slightly confused by it as well.

Vixen nodded, "the kind of wolf I used, they are the only breed of dog to participate in anal sex during mating. Without that, the wolf lust will never be satisfied."

Kara grinned eager, picking Vixen up and dropping her down hard on her cock. Vixen cried out as her ass was speared on Kara's massive rod. "Can't have that now can we~"

It was a blatant lie and they both knew it, but any excuse to keep going was good enough for them. As Vixen began bouncing her hips, forcing Kara's hard cock deeper and deeper into her tight ass, she began thinking of all sorts of the wonder things that this breed of wolf did during their mating season. And Kara would need to do it all with Vixen to help her out of her terrible curse.


	12. Chapter 12

**I may be fucking with continuity here, but fuck you I actually enjoyed Smallville and Chloe was my favorite character. She was nerdy, cute, and all around awesome.**

* * *

Watch Tower, the famed brains behind the JLA, aka Chloe Sullivan, was kinda hot Kara decided. She saw Chloe for the first time a few weeks ago when she'd come above deck at HQ, possibly for the first time in months, to do a routine systems check.

Kara wasn't sure what it was, but she immediately wanted the short blonde girl in bed. Problem was, she wasn't sure how to go about it. Knowing other members of the JLA were likely to know something that would help her out, Kara started to ask around.

"Watch Tower? I don't think she's had any in years." Diana said. "Hell, I'm not sure if she's had any ever."

"Seriously?" Kara questioned, "why? She's more than fuckable. Did you see her ass?" Kara had to make herself stop thinking about it, or she'd get hard and end up side tracked fucking one of her many lovers. Probably Jinx so she could get rough.

"She's just so reclusive. Rumor has it she used to have a thing for Clark before he was Superman. Guess him shacking up with Lois kinda gave her trust issues or something." Diana shrugged.

Kara contemplated this, "She has surveillance over everything in HQ right?" "Everything but the bath and restrooms. Why?" Diana asked.

Kara grinned, "time to make Watch Tower horny."

* * *

Step one was getting a picture of Chloe. Luckily Flash owed Kara a favor and was able to get her a picture of Chloe in her underwear without Chloe noticing.

Step two was going some place monitored by Chloe. Kara opted for a supply closet that she found could lock from the inside as a security measure to protect the non combat members of the JLA in case HQ was under attack.

Kara found the camera, and made sure it had an excellent view of her as she lowered her shorts and began stroking herself to Chloe's picture.

Kara moaned, pumping her right hand along her length while her left had held the picture of Chloe up so she, and the camera, could see it.

The issue with masturbating when you'd had sex was that it was much, much less intense and didn't feel half as good. She focused on the picture, trying to imagine it was Chloe stroking her off.

This helped a bit, but it still took Kara quite a bit longer to cum than normal. Her cum coated the picture, and Kara grinned at the sight, hoping she'd get to see the real thing soon.

* * *

Kara was right about her little show getting Clowey's attention. Kara woke up in her bed with the famously reclusive Water Tower standing over her. "Hey beautiful." Kara said with a smile, earning a glare from Clowey.

"You had a picture of me. My existence is supposed to be kept extremely top secret. If you can get info on me, the enemy could as well." Chloe said, Kara finding her voice far too cute to be intimidating.

"You sure that's the only reason you're here~?" Kara asked flirtatiously. "Quite." Chloe responded, "I need to know how you got that picture so I can put up security measures against it."

Kara sighed, having hoped her little stunt would have been more effective. 'Maybe she really is happy spending all her time alone.' Kara thought. She opened her mouth to tell her she'd had help from Flash, but Chloe interrupted her, "I don't think you understand the importance of this. I'll do _anything_ for that information."

Kara paused, having picked up on how she'd emphasized the word 'anything.' Kara had gotten much better at recognizing flirting, innuendos, and suggestive words ever since she'd come out about being a futa. "Anything?" Kara asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

Chloe nodded, "Absolutely anything, no matter how...drastic." 'No matter how dirty more like.' Kara thought with a grin, fairly certain that was what Chloe had been about to say. She didn't care how Kara had gotten the picture of her, she might've even known already.

"Well, if you want the info," Kara sat over the edge of the bed and pulled back the blanket, showing off her bare chest and already solid member, "You'd better get over here and start sucking~"

Chloe nodded, walking over and dropping to her knees in front of Kara. Now that she was up close, Kara could see it, the desire in her eyes behind the fake 'all work and no play' face that she had on even as she took Kara's tip in her mouth and started sucking gently.

Kara moaned at the feeling as Chloe swirled her tongue around Kara's tip, sucking more as she began to move her head lower, taking more of Kara's member inch by inch. Kara's moans only got louder as Chloe reached down, gently trailing a finger around the edge of Kara's pussy, using her free hand to fondle her balls gently.

'How the hell is she this good!?' Kara questioned, not asking the question allowed for fear of making Chloe stop, 'Like hell she hasn't been in someone's bed in years.'

Chloe seemed to know exactly how much to give and when. The moment Kara was on the edge of her climax minutes later, Chloe very deliberately rammed four fingers into Kara's pussy after only teasing it up to that point. At the same moment she gripped Kara's balls so hard it stopped just short of painful, and took her cock down to eight and a half inches.

Kara cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips hard to push deeper into Chloe's throat before pumping cum down her throat as her pussy soaked her hand. The shock wave of her climax lasted almost a full minute before calming down and letting Kara think again.

"D..damn..." Kara panted, "That was awesome~"

"Is it enough for the information?" Chloe asked, looking disappointed. Kara grinned, "Not even close, but maybe I'll talk if you stay my cum dump for the entire night~"

Chloe nodded, "Only that? Are you sure information as vital as this isn't worth at least a few days in bed?"

Oh yes, Kara decided, Chloe was a new favorite of hers.


	13. Chapter 13

The comics have turned up quite a few names on Hawkgirl and Hawkman, so if I accidentally picked up the wrong one, I'm sorry. And if it's too big a distraction for you, well, fuck off. (I'm just kidding I have many other canonically accurate fics for your enjoyment please don't leave me.)

* * *

It was without question that Kendra Saunders, better known as Hawkgirl, made poor choices when under the influence of alcohol. Case and point, it was a bottle of wine that had led her back into bed with Carter Hall, the Hawkman, who'd she had been taking great pains to avoid after several… uncomfortable incidents involving their past.

Needless to say Kendra ended the 'relationship' before it could spiral into something even worse. Despite it having been the right thing to do, and despite it being her who had dumped him, Kendra still felt horrible.

And despite it having been alcohol that caused the problem in the first place, she felt she needed something to make her feel better and this led her directly back into the bar. By the time she left, she was completely sloshed and her thinking went directly back to sex.

Her first thought was to head back to Carter, apologize, and see how many times she could cum before she blacked out, but even drunk off her ass, Kendra wasn't about to make that mistake again.

That said, she did still want someone to spend the night with, especially since she was in no condition to be flying home. The last time she had tried to fly while drunk she had woken up in Vegas.

So Kendra began to stumble about the town, looking for someone to pick up, or to pick her up. By the time her gaze landed on Kara, she didn't much care what gender she ended up waking up with the next morning.

She stumbled over to Kara, a drunken grin on her face. Kendra had heard about Kara being a futa, which may have influenced her choice to go up to her as opposed to any of the other guys or girls that were in the immediate area. Perhaps being drunk also made her more curious about things.

Kendra couldn't quite recall what exactly she had said to Kara to seduce her. She assumed it couldn't have been too clever, likely something to the effect of, 'you hot futa, let's fuck.'

Which, based on what happened next, must have been all Kara needed to pick Kendra up and fly her back to her place.

When they got to Kara's, they started losing their clothes before they were even through the door. Jinx was on the bed, already naked with an excited smile on her face. Kara called Jinx over the way one might call over a pet, which Kendra supposed Jinx kinda was at this point, and Jinx crawled over on her fours to state sucking Kara off.

Kendra wondered what it was like to be mind broken, but decided she would rather not find out as Kara violently fucked Jinx's throat as though it were a toy she wanted desperately to break. To her credit, Jinx seemed to enjoy it even more than Kara did, cumming twice from the rough treatment. And when Kara finally came, causing Jinx to gag as she swallowed it all, Kara did seem very concerned about Jinx's well being.

Once she had determined Jinx was alright, she ordered her to welcome Kendra home as well. Kendra had sat down on the edge of the bed, and opened her legs as Jinx approached on her fours with a seductive grin. Were she more sober, she might've questioned her participation in this, but her state, her only thought was yay! More sex!

She made a mental note to resolve her booze issue sometime later.

Jinx plunged her tongue into Kendra's pussy, licking it eagerly as Kara lined up to her ass. Jinx moaned into Kendra as Kara rammed into her. "Good girl~ make Kendra cum and I'll fill your ass just like to love~" Kara promised.

Kendra couldn't see what Jinx's tongue was doing inside her, but whatever it was made her cum in less than a minute. Perhaps her powers had had something to do with it, but the intensity of the climax seemed just a bit too high to Kendra, then again that could've been another side effect of the alcohol.

As promised, Kara hilted her massive cock inside Jinx as filled it to the brim with hot cum. Jinx didn't even wait for an order to retrieve a plug from the box under the bed and force it into her ass to keep the cum inside.

"Good girl~" Kara praised, giving Jinx a kiss. "Your turn~" She added, turning to Kendra.

Kendra had been under the assumption that Jinx's work on her had been her turn. But evidently that was just a bonus. Kara's cock looked impossibly big up close, and if not for the alcohol, Kendra wouldn't have even attempted fitting it inside her.

Kara lifted Kendra's legs up over her shoulders, lining her member up. "How do you want it? Slow and gentle, or rough~?"

Were she in the right mind, Kendra would probably have asked Kara to take it slow. Instead, Kendra grinned drunkenly and said, "Fuck me hard Supergirl~"

Kara seemed to take this as some kind of challenge, which might have even been how Kendra's mind had intended it. Regardless, Kara thrust her hips forward with as much force as she could while not damaging Kendra's body.

Her stiff rod rammed into her pussy hard, stretching her slit as it forced it's way in eight inches deep. Kendra let out a low groan as Kara began pumping into her at a steady pace, trying to push herself deeper and deeper with each movement.

In only a matter of minutes, Kara was nearly hilted inside Kendra, who had been reduced to a moaning, incoherent mess by this point and came twice before Kara managed to cum even once into her.

And that was as much as Kendra remembered. She was certain she had ended up doing many, many other things with Kara that night, but she couldn't remember anything else before waking with her wings feeling sore and every inch of her feeling satisfied. Perhaps, she decided, alcohol didn't always cause her to make bad decision, sometimes it let her make brilliant ones.


	14. Chapter 14

No one knew much about Huntress. She was in and out of JLA headquarters on a random basis. No one but a few of the big seven even knew her actual name.

It's possible that the mystery behind her was what originally attracted Kara to her. Or perhaps it has just been how much leg her outfits tended to show. Maybe both.

Regardless, Kara found herself sauntering up to the mysterious woman without hesitation.

She took a moment to be proud of herself. It had been less than a year since Diana first showed Kara what a good time she could have if she just opened up, and she already had a variable harem of sexy women with her, and was actively seeking out more. Go her. Sure as far as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were concerned Kara was a mashocistic slut with no shame and a desire to be used like a toy, but that was beside the point.

Kara could still remember all the years of being all by herself with this, thinking she was a freak, and being too ashamed of it to try and learn any different or ask for help. She had always felt disgusted when she touched herself back then, like she shouldn't have been feeling the pleasure she got from it, like she didn't deserve it. Now, she never went more than a day without sex, and when she did resort to 'taking matters into her own hands', she did so proudly. Well, in a manner of speaking anyway.

Kara's reputation among the girls did her job for her, and Huntress started hitting on her before she could do it to her. She grinned, loving her reputation. "So, why don't we go back to your room~?" Huntress asked, "I'm just dying to see if any of what they say about you is really true."

Kara smirked, grabbing Huntress by surprise and pulling her into a deep kiss. Huntress didn't pull away. She wasn't sure she could. Kara was so overpowering, she couldn't even put up her usual struggle for dominance, just submitting almost instantly when Kara's tongue invaded her mouth. She went breathless in seconds. "I think you'll find that _everything_ you heard is true."

The only thing Kara loved more than her reputation: proving her reputation.

Huntress was stripped down before Kara could even close the door and turn back around, causing Kara to pause when she saw Huntress' naked body. She'd be lying if she said that Huntress was sexier than some of the other girls she'd been with up to this point, but she was still pretty damn sexy.

Kara stripped down, grinning at the impressed and ever so slightly shocked look Huntress got when she saw Kara's solid rod. "Huh, guess the rumors were true." Huntress said, "About your size at least. Your skill remains to be seen~"

Huntress sat down on the bed and spread her legs, grinning at Kara as she did. Kara got down on her knees in front of Huntress, gripping her firm rump as she plunged her face between her legs.

Kara wasn't as skilled her tongue as she was in other places, but with her natural speed and strength, she still had Huntress moaning in mere seconds. "Not bad Super girl~" Huntress moaned, rubbing the top of Kara's head.

Kara moved one hand over, using it to rub against Huntress' clit as she continued to eat her out, pushing her tongue deeper as it writhed inside, searching for Huntress' weak points.

Huntress groaned louder when Kara found an especially sensitive spot, which she immediately attacked with her tongue. Huntress cried out, cumming hard seconds later.

Huntress panted gently as Kara licked her lips to taste more of her juices. "So sweet~" she said with a grin.

Kara stood, picking Huntress up. She had been planning to drop Huntress onto her cock, knowing that the mix of gravity and her own force would help her get her cock deeper into Huntress, but Huntress moved first.

She swung her hips, catching Kara off guard and causing her to fall onto the bed. With Kara on her back, Huntress was straddling her, grinning down mischievously.

Kara chuckled, "you just really wanna be on top huh?" "That a problem?" Huntress questioned, rubbing her slit against Kara's cock. Kara moaned softly, "not at all~"

Huntress began lowering her hips, slowly pushing Kara's solid member into her. Huntress was moaning from the size alone when she was only halfway down. Seeing an opportunity, Kara grabbed Huntress' hips and pulled them down hard as she thrust up.

Huntress cried out in pleasure as Kara was hilted inside her. Kara began moving her hips fast, thrusting harder and harder into Huntress, who was starting to realize that she'd lost all control over the situation, but didn't seem to care very much.

She showed no retaliation when Kara flipped them over so Huntress was beneath her, letting her ram down into Huntress even harder. Huntress came moments later, the sudden tighness of her pussy causing Kara to go over the edge, filling her with cum.

Huntress was panting harder now, and hardly noticed Kara pushing her cock between her tits. When she did notice, she decided that, after that, she'd earned it. Huntress used her hands to squeeze her breasts together harder as Kara began thrusting between them.

Kara started moaning loudly from how good Huntress, breasts felt wrapped around her rod, which made Huntress a little proud. She began licking and sucking at her tip to get her to cum faster.

Kara came a few minutes later, coating Huntress' tits and face in hot white seed. Huntress licked her lips to taste, and nearly gasped at how great it tasted. She scooped as much of it off her chest as face as she could, licking it all up eagerly.

She wanted more, and Kara was happy to provide.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara had never really noticed how skimpy the uniforms on the female Justice League trainees were until she started looking. She supposed some people thought her uniform was a bit lacking, but that was just because her skin alone was the best armor she could ever need. There was no reason for most of these other girls to be fighting crime dressed in just enough material to equal about one third of an actual outfit.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep her mind off of it, and Kara found herself ogling the trainees during their training and on practice missions, which she feared would become problematic if not dealt with. She figured she had two options for fixing it. She could either stop signing up to work with the trainees, and thus not be surrounded by the scantily clad heroines in training, or she could simply find one that was of legal age to fuck for she ended up going on a rampage and doing something she would regret.

The choice was actually quite obvious when she looked at it like that, and she set her sights on Star Girl.

It started off with just some mild flirting, but Star Girl knew about Kara and her reputation with the other girls. Most of the trainees knew actually, Star girl was just the only one who wasn't intimidated by the prospect of being fucked by a futa with super strength. Ironic really, considering she was one of the few recruits with no actual super powers of her own.

Light flirting turned into much heavier, less subtle shows of interest, which became the common greeting between the two. Before too long, it was to the point that not a day would go by without one or both of them groping each other at least once when the others weren't looking. It was almost like a game of chicken to see who could take the most teasing the longest before they caved and just begged for it.

Kara, inevitably, won out. She had been hoping to take Star girl back to her room so she could show her as good a time as possible, but instead they ended up making out against the door inside a thankfully empty supply closet. Not Kara's first choice, but hey, if Star girl was ready and willing so was she. Plus, if Kara was being honest, she had probably done it in sluttier in the past already.

Kara was immediately glad that it was a required skill of all the trainees to be able to change into, and more importantly at the moment, out of their uniforms at a moments notice. Star girl was already down to her bare essentials when Kara shut the door behind them. The sight of the petite blonde in just her bra and panties made Kara harder than she already was, assuming such was even possible.

Star girl wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as they made out against the door of the closet, moaning softly as they explored each other's mouths heatedly. Kara moved her hands down along Star girl's body down to her hips and lifted her up, easily able to hold her up as she wrapped her legs around Kara's waist.

Kara moaned more into Star girl's mouth when she felt the girl's only barely covered slit rub against her own only barely covered rod. Star girl reached down, lifting up Kara's red skirt and lowering her underwear to free her massive member.

Likely having known how big Kara would be from rumor, Star girl didn't seem shocked by it's size, just excited and only slightly worried it wouldn't fit. Kara hooked her thumb around the edge of Star girl's panties and removed them in one clean motion. Granted, this required ripping them off, which wasn't exactly the most tactful thing Kara could have done, but Star girl didn't seem to mind. She made a mental note to get Star girl a new pair as she managed to remove her bra without destroying them.

Kara turned so Star girl was against the door with her length rubbing teasingly against her exposed slit. Star girl moaned softly, shuddering. "D-don't tease, we don't know how long we've got until someone comes looking for us."

Star girl did have a point. Kara grinned mischievously as she shifted Star girl to line her tip up with her slit. Kara pulled Star girl down hard as she thrust up with equal force, making Star girl scream out as Kara was hilted inside her pussy. Kara gave a few slow thrusts before pressing Star girl harder against the door and beginning to hammer into her hard and fast.

Star girl and Kara's moans could undoubtedly be heard through the door, but neither of them could really seem to care. They just hoped that maybe no one was passing through this particular hallway, and kept slamming their hips together harder.

Kara leaned her head down, kissing Star girl's nipple before taking it inside her mouth and beginning to suck on it gently, then harder as Star girl's moans urged Kara on.

Star girl came first, her small pussy getting even tighter around Kara's rod as she did. If the added tightness and the sensation of Star girl's juices running down her shaft hadn't been enough to push her over the edge, what Star girl did next certainly was. Kara looked at it from every possible angle later on, but for the life of her, she couldn't manage to figure it out.

Somehow, Star girl managed to take her staff and get the handle end to push into Kara's pussy. Kara yelped twice, first in surprise, then in pleasure as she came, releasing a flood of hot seed into Star girl. Kara panted, grinning, "Clever girl~" She purred, though from her glazed over eyes, Kara wasn't sure she was still conscious. Oh well, Kara felt much better now.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara was already having a nice night. She had eaten a great meal courtesy of the JLA, been told she was off the clock and wouldn't be called into missions unless something really major happened (which sounded like it didn't mean anything, as major stuff was _always_ happening, but all the known apocalyptic triggers and high levels baddies were currently guarded, destroyed and/or under watch), and best of all, she came home to a horny mind broken Jinx that was literally begging to be fucked.

Jinx was laying naked on her stomach on the bed, her face buried in a pair of Kara's panties, her hands working overtime between her legs. Kara could hear the sound of her sopping wet cunt from across the room. "Aw, did pet get lonely without me~?" Kara asked as she undressed eagerly.

Jinx nodded, not stopping, "Pet was naughty, she should be punished for touching herself without permission~!" Jinx moaned. "Oh does she now~?" Kara asked with a gleeful grin.

"Yes!" Jinx insisted, finally moving. She turned around so her rear was exposed to Kara, looking far too eager and horny to pass up. "Punish pet hard mistress! Please!"

Kara hated seeing Jinx so desperate, even if it did make her hot as hell, so she walked over to her, lining her tip up. "I think you'll get a reward instead~"

Jinx shivered, moaning softly as Kara began kissing her neck, working her rod into her pussy slowly. Jinx wasn't used to doing it gentle, mostly because she naturally desired taking it hard from Kara now a days. But when they did stop to take their time together, Jinx usually came just as hard, if not harder, than when Kara just threw her over the bed and fucked her silly.

Kara made sure Jinx came three times that night, then twice more from eating her out just to make sure Jinx knew she cared about her. Keeping Jinx as a pet made Kara feel guilty sometimes, even though Jinx had told her on multiple occasions how much she loved being her pet, and wouldn't trade it for anything, even her old team. So making her feel good on nights like these made Kara feel much better about the whole thing.

Unfortunately, Kara didn't actually cum very much during these times, and after getting off only once, she was left with a satisfied and sleeping pet Jinx curled up next to her and an irritating stiffy. Jinx was so peaceful that Kara didn't want to disturb her, though she knew that if she asked, Jinx would suck her off without hesitation.

So, unable to sleep, Kara was left to take care of it herself, which she really, really hated. 'Can't be helped.' She thought with a sigh, pushing the covers aside and beginning to stroke her stiff rod.

"That looks uncomfortable," A feminine voice said softly from the darkness of the unlit room, "Maybe I could lend a hand~?" Kara's first instinct was to think it was an enemy, and she scanned the room quickly, wondering how someone had snuck in without her noticing. The answer was obvious unfortunately. Kara's senses were powerful, she was rarely paying attention to them when she was having sex, especially when she was trying to make it special.

Thankfully, it wasn't an enemy. Kara recognized Dinah Lance, better known as Black Canary, almost immediately. "What are you.." Kara started before she was interrupted, "I wanted to see if it was true what they said." Dinah said with a shrug, "Not all the rumors about you are positive. Some of them...well, when people hear someone's got a mind broken pet, word tends to spread. Not everyone thinks of it as a good thing."

"But I watched you with Jinx," Dinah said, "You don't look like a cruel mistress keeping a sex slave against her will to me, so I guess I can check that rumor off as false."

Kara was shocked that these rumors even existed. She figured that there had to be some negative thoughts about her out there, but this?

"But that aside, you don't look like you're very comfortable. I figured since I'm here, and since I'm still a little turned on from the show, maybe I can help you out~" Dinah offered.

Kara grinned, "I'd love that~" Kara said, feeling her member start to throb with anticipation. Dinah chuckled, "I'll bet." She said as she walked over, removing her heels as she did. Kara wasn't sure why, just as most people probably weren't, but something about Dinah's legs and feet wrapped in those stockings was driving her wild.

Dinah stopped at the side of the bed, not wanting to disturb and wake Jinx. She lifted her foot up, and began rubbing the tip of Kara's cock with her stocking covered toes. Kara suppressed a moan, gripping the bed.

Dinah began moving her foot along the length of Kara's shaft, making Kara let out soft moans at the feeling. She started leaking pre-cum in only a few moments, which Dinah used a lubricant to help move her foot faster along Kara's rod. Kara bucked her hips involuntarily against Dinah's foot, groaning. Dinah moved her foot faster, curling her toes over the tip.

Seeing she was close, Dinah got an idea. She moved over the bed, Kara holding her up so she could cup her feet around Kara's cock and begin stroking it hard with both. Kara only lasted a few more minutes before cumming several warm gobs of cum onto Dinah's feet. Kara was panting as she placed Dinah down, and to Kara's confusion, Dinah picked up her shoes and began to leave.

"This was fun. Maybe I'll give you another reward sometime. Be on your best behavior~" Dinah purred before vanishing out the window. Kara didn't usually cum that hard all at once, and was panting as she watched her member go soft in satisfaction.

'Huh,' Kara thought, 'new kink discovered.'

* * *

 **Alrighty, next chapter is the finale, you hyped? I'm hyped.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty folks, you ready to end this? Time for one of Sinful's favorite games: How many kinks can you fit in one chapter?**

* * *

Kara was moaning before she was even fully wake, feeling a pair of warm, soft lips around her member. "Good pet~" Kara groaned, petting Jinx's head before she even opened her eyes. The moment she actually did try to open her eyes, another girl dropped down onto her face. Kara was confused for a moment, until she figured that one of her other lovers must have decided to join her and Jinx for the morning, and she couldn't very well be upset about that.

Kara moved one hand to the girl on her face's hips, pushing her tongue inside and beginning to eat her out as the other hand remained on Jinx's head as she bobbed it up and down along her hard shaft. From the taste, Kara realized it was Star girl on top of her.

Jinx started humming around Kara's length, making Kara moan into Star girl's pussy as she thrust up harder into Jinx's mouth. Jinx reached down, rubbing Kara's pussy as she sucked on her rod, making Kara groan even more. Star girl moaned louder from Kara's tongue's frantic wriggling, getting Star girl off in only a few moments.

The moment Star girl dismounted, Kara grabbed Jinx's head with both hands and forced it down, making her take her entire length as she came down her throat. Kara sighed happily as Jinx gagged slightly, swallowing as much as she could. As Kara caught her breath, she was finally able to look around, and realize just how many people were currently in her room.

Raven, Starfire, Selina, Vixen, Dinah, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Chloe, Lois, Kate, Kendra, Huntress, Barbara, Star girl, and Diana, all of Kara's lovers, had showed up to join her and Jinx. Kara wasn't sure why, but she wasn't anywhere near dumb enough to accidentally ruin it by asking why.

"We couldn't decide who's turn it was to get you today," Diana said, "So we decided to share~ I convinced the others to let Ivy, Harley, and Selina off the hook, and Raven's magic is keeping Lois from actually processing who any of the other girls are. Not to mention you've got the day off from the League. We made sure to cover all the bases." Diana said, seeming to take a bit of pride in this.

Kara grinned ear to ear, "Well then, who's next~?" Kara's member visibly twitched in excitement when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy stepped forward. "You looked like you were having a lot of fun with your pet, does she know you love being a pet to~?" Ivy asked with a grin, rising out a few vines to bind Kara's arms and legs.

Kara shuddered eagerly, and didn't reply. "Answer me slut!" Ivy ordered, lashing at Kara's exposed chest with her vines, making her cry out happily, "N-no mistress, she doesn't." Kara answered. "Well then let's show her~" Harley purred, giving Ivy a kiss before going over and dropping herself down painfully hard on Kara's cock, Ivy having wrapped a small vine around it so Kara wouldn't be able to cum.

"Mouth open whore." Harley ordered, Kara opening her mouth as Ivy walked over, mounting her face. Kara began eating Ivy out obediently, and was rewarded with small barbed vines striking her chest and teasing her nipples while two more sets of larger, thicker vines rammed into Kara's pussy and ass.

"How is she able to feel it?" Barbara asked. "Kryptonian biology is fickle." Chloe explained, "It protects the body from harm as best it can, but it has no protection from pleasure. So if Kara takes pleasure in it, she can feel it." Chloe gestured to Kara, who was very, very clearly enjoying the pain.

Harley Quinn and Ivy leaned forward, beginning to make out and grope each other as they rode Kara hard. The sight of Kara being taken so forcefully, and loving it so much, was getting everyone in the room hot. Raven pulled Starfire into her lap and started to grope her chest, kissing her neck lovingly. Chloe formed a sixty-nine with Lois, Kate grabbed Barbara so they could see which bat was better. The whole room had devolved into an orgy.

Jinx, however, refused all advances, and continued to stay by herself, watching Kara be dominated. Jinx didn't even touch herself. She didn't have permission. Jinx couldn't look away from Kara getting abused. She wasn't sure if she was so fixated because she wanted Kara to be that rough with her, or if it was because...

Ivy cried out as she came, soaking Kara's face before dismounting. "M-may I cum now Mistresses?" Kara asked, her member throbbing desperately. "No." Harley said, slapping Kara's chest hard, "Not until you please your other mistresses to~" Ivy said, waving over Raven and Starfire.

Ivy tightened the vine around Kara cock even more, and Raven enveloped it in her magic to really seal it up. Kata whimpered, loving it. "On your fours bitch." Raven ordered as Ivy removed the vines binding Kara's limbs. Kara scrambled onto her fours, receiving a hard smack to her ass from Starfire for taking so long.

Raven cast another spell, causing a member made of her magic to form from her pussy. It wasn't quite as big as Kara's, but at ten inches, it was still big. "Beg me to fuck you slut." Raven ordered. Kara squirmed, "Please mistress Raven, please fuck me hard! Please rape my filthy slut holes like the bitch I am!" Kara begged, wiggling her hips enticingly.

Raven smacked Kara's ass hard, making a red mark right next to Starfire's. The orange alien in question had floated over in front of Kara, and opened her legs, "Eat my cunt bitch~" It was odd hearing Starfire sound so powerful, no doubt she'd practice speaking like this so she wouldn't sound stupid when she tried.

Kara loved it, and buried her tongue inside Starfire's slit as Raven thrust her magic cock hard into Kara's pussy. Kara would've screamed out in pleasure if her head were not locked between Starfire's surprisingly powerful legs.

Raven knew how sensitive Kara's pussy was just normally, and was showing it no mercy as she hammered into is as hard as her magic would allow, hilting herself with every thrust of her hips. After several minutes, Raven sunk her magic cock in deep and came, firing several strands of cum into Kara's abused pussy. The scream Kara let out caused Starfire to cum moments later.

But neither of them were done with her. Starfire grabbed Kara by her hair and forced her down to her other hole. Kara eagerly plunged her tongue into Starfire's tight ass, only pausing to cry out in a mix of pain and euphoria as Raven used the same brutal ramming to penetrate her ass.

The two of them kept going, cumming several times more each before finally letting Kara up. "M-may I p-please cum n-now Mistresses?" Kara asked. In response, Raven tightened the seal on her cock even more, making her whimper, "Ivy said you needed to please all of your mistresses first. There's still one more who wants to Dom you."

Kara was shocked when Jinx stepped forward, apparently wanting to be on top. "Jinx?" Kara asked her curiously, earning a hard smack from Raven that made her groan, "You call her Mistress!"

M-Mistress Jinx?" Kara corrected herself. Jinx nodded, getting closer. "Pet woul... I would like to be Mistress.. just for awhile." Kara could tell she was struggling against her by this point ingrained submissive instincts, and was proud of her for doing so.

Kara smiled, "Of course Mistress Jinx~" She said, making Jinx shiver excitedly. "B-back on your back..pet." She said, a small smile forming on her back. Kara didn't obey at first, staying on her fours and giving her a defiant grin. Jinx seemed worried for a moment, thinking that she may have done something wrong, until Harley handed her a thin leather whip, "Disobedient pets need to be punished~"

Jinx perked up when she understood, raising the whip and bringing it down on Kara's exposed ass. Her first strike was much too weak for Kara to actually feel it, but she wanted Jinx to keep going, and didn't want her to feel bad, so she yelped, pretending she did feel it. Encouraged now, Jinx began lashing Kara more, adding more strength to it as she brought the whip down on Kara's ass.

Kara's fake yelps and cries of blissful pain turned into real ones, and she was soon begging her for it even more. Finally, getting creative, Jinx channeled some of her power through the whip, causing it to be released into Kara upon contact. Kara screamed out. She would have cum instantly if she could have. "Please Mistress, may I cum now!?" Kara pleaded.

Jinx started to open her mouth, possibly to tell Kara she could, but then stopped. "No..pet has to make Mistress cum first." Jinx ordered. "Now, on your back!" Kara obeyed this time, getting on her back.

Jinx seemed fascinated by how Kara's member was swelled up and throbbing, so pent up with cum it was nearly driving her mad. Jinx, both wanting to cum, and wanting to watch Kara squirm more, mounted Kara's tied cock. Kara whimpered, groaning as Jinx began bucking her hips. Kara figured it wouldn't be too bad, she'd just stay still so it wouldn't make her want to cum too much more than she already did, and wait for Jinx to get off.

This plan would have worked, but instead Jinx whipped at Kara's chest, "Move your hips bitch!"

Kara grunted as she started moving her hips. She wasn't sure if she was hating or loving this anymore, but she obeyed, thrusting up hard and hilting herself inside Jinx. Jinx came after only a few moments, but didn't give Kara the order to stop going, and had her keep thrusting up into her.

Three climaxes later, Jinx finally got off of her. Jinx, Starfire, raven, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy all got on their knees in front of Kara. "Pet may cum now." Jinx said with a smile. Raven and Ivy removed the bindings, and Kara screamed out as she came. She probably could have filled several buckets with how pent up she had gotten, and fired enough to coat all her Mistresses' faces and chests in cum. Jinx seemed to love it the most though, and offered to lick all the others clean. They graciously accepted the offer.

Kara took a few moments to catch her breath and get hard again, which was easy to do while watching the orgy going on around her. When she finally had her energy back, she went over to Kate and Barbara. Kate had pinned Barbara, and was grinding their pussies together, evidently trying to show her the different between a Bat _girl_ and a Bat _woman._

They both grinned when they saw Kara approaching. "I've been _getting acquainted_ with some of your girls. Hope you don't mind~" Kate said. "Not at all." Kara said as she gripped Kate's hips, thrusting her member between her and Barbara's pussies. All three of them moaned as Kara began to steadily pump between them. "You both feel so good~" Kara groaned.

Barbara and Kate started moving their hips again to, moaning more as they pushed their slits along Kara's shaft, essentially milking it. Kara, freed from the ties, didn't even try to hold back her climax, but sped her hips up when she knew she was getting close. Barbara and Kate moaned louder, Kate pushing her tongue into Barbara's mouth as they came almost in unison. Kara came seconds later, coating their pussies, stomachs, and thighs in white seed.

The two bat ladies kept going eagerly as Kara pulled back and looked around the room to decide who to join next. She decided on Kendra, who didn't seem to have a partner at the moment, and walked over eagerly.

Kendra smiled when she realized it was her turn, and moaned softly when Kara pulled her into a deep kiss. "How do you want it Hawk girl~?" Kara asked seductively. Kendra blushed slightly, "Well, there was something I wanted to try.." "Ooh, do tell." Kara said curiously.

Kendra got down on her stomach, and let out her wings. "Would you.. would mind.." Kendra hesitated before finishing, "Would you try cumming on my wings?"

Kara was a bit surprised by the request, but interested nonetheless. She went over, placing her member between Kendra's wings. Kendra shifted her wings, causing them to close and lock slightly around Kara's cock so she could thrust between them. Kendra moaned, this section of her wings evidently being rather sensitive. Kara moaned as fell from how soft her feather felt against her cock.

"You should've suggested this sooner~" Kara groaned, pumping her hips harder between Kendra's wings, making her moan louder. Kendra moved her hands between her legs, gently rubbing her slit as Kendra essentially fucked her wings. After several minutes, Kara pulled back, shooting several thick strands of cum onto Kendra's wings, making her shudder and cum as well.

Content with the knowledge that she'd just helped invent the _wing-job,_ and seeing that Kendra would now be busy with Jinx, who wanted to lean off her wings, Kara went off to join Vixen and Star girl.

Vixen had on a strap-on, and was tapping into canine abilities to pump into Star girl as roughly as she could. Grinning, Kara went over, placing her tip in front of Star girl's mouth. The moment she opened her mouth, Kara thrust inside and began double teaming her with Vixen.

Vixen leaned forward, both to ram her toy deeper into Star girl, and to make out with Kara as they began taking the younger hero in rhythm. Star girl came fast, but Vixen didn't even slow down, evidently able to feel through the toy as though it were a real cock. Kara would never, ever understand how magic worked.

Vixen let out a somewhat feral yelp when she came, arcing her back and cumming hard, causing Star girl to cum again as well. The vibration from her moaning around Kara's cock pushed Kara into her climax, causing Star girl to gag on her copious cum.

After Star girl managed to swallow it all, she laid down on top of Vixen Kara lining up. Star girl thought at first that Kara was just getting read to thrust into her pussy, and yelped in surprise when Kara penetrated her ass at full force. Star girl had never had it there before, and having it taken so roughly filled with a mix of pain and intense pleasure.

Deciding to focus on the pleasure, Star girl leaned down, letting Vixen push her tongue down her throat while Kara hammered down into her. Kara seemed to be in heaven from how tight Star girl's ass was, and rammed in harder every second. Star girl came after only a few minutes, causing her anus to get even tighter around Kara. Kara grunted, gripping Star girl's hips as she came hard, filling it to the brim.

Star girl collapses, eyes glazed, onto Vixen, who happily continued to make out with her as Kara thrust into her own ass, repeating the process she had on Star girl until the dark skinned heroine cries out in bliss, fainting as well.

Kara pulled out, only feeling more energized now to keep going. When she looked around for her next target, her eyes fell on Selina and Huntress, the former tied and up and being punished by the latter.

"Harder!" Selina begged as Huntress used Selina's whip to lash at her chest, making her cry out, "Tell Mistress what a dirty slut you are." Huntress said, seeming to make a bit too much enjoyment in watching Selina tied up and squirming.

"I'm a filthy slutty whore Mistress! Punish me more!" Selina replied. Kara grinned, walking over. "Mind if I help~?" Kara asked, Huntress grinning. "Be my guest."

Kara grabbed the back of Selina's head, thrusting her cock in forcefully. Selina gagged as Kara forced her entire length in, hitting the back of her throat and still trying to push deeper. Huntress moved around and started whipping Selina's back and curvaceous ass, leaving bright red marks along her skin. Selina groaned around Kara's cock, loving the feeling.

Kara could see why Harley and Ivy loved being so aggressive. The look on Selina's face nearly made her cum every second as she fucked her throat ruthlessly. Finally Kara reached her limit, forcing Selina down to the base before pumping a large load of hot cum into her throat, the angle forcing her to swallow every drop.

Selina dropped back on her side, and Huntress straddled her. Kara grinned, gripping Huntress' hips and sinking her cock into her pussy and thrusting her hips just as hard as she had into Selina's throat. Kara didn't stop or slow, ramming her cock into Huntress' slick pussy like a heated beast until she came, squeezing around Kara's cock.

Kara grit her teeth, resisting the urge to cum and moving to Selina's slit to do the same. She didn't pull out or hold back this time though, hilting her cock inside Selina's tight pussy and cumming hard inside, filling her up to the brim.

Selina and Huntress laid down tiredly, and Kara was grabbed by Dinah, who pushed her into sitting position on the floor.

Kara grinned as Dinah began rubbing the heel of her foot along Kara's shaft, making Kara moan softly, thrusting up against her foot. Dinah giggled, seeming to enjoy Kara's love of her foot. Dinah curled her toes over Kara's tip, rubbing her foot up and down Kara's length faster. Dinah began pushing her foot in circles around Kara's rod, rubbing as much of it as possible.

Hearing Kara moaning louder, and wanting to drive her even wilder, Dinah sat down in front of her, and gripping Kara's cock between both her feet. Kara squirmed when she felt Dinah's stocking covered feet around her member, and groaning desperately when Dinah began pumping her feet up and down, stroking her with them.

"Your feet are so fucking good~!" Kara moaned, making Dinah grin and stroke her faster. Dinah moved one hand between her legs, and began to rub her slit gently as she pumped Kara's member. There were many people attracted to Dinah, or Black Canary as they knew her, but only saw her as sexy for her rack. So having something get hot for her feet, which Dinah personal thought of as her best feature, was getting her wet fast.

"Oh god, please, I want to cum on your feet so badly!" Kara groaned as she felt herself getting closer. "Well, I suppose I can let you." Dinah said, instead of what she was thinking, which was closer to 'Oh please god fuck yes do it!'

Kara immediately grabbed Dinah's feet, pulling at the stockings. They tore, exposing Dinah's bare feet. Kara nearly came from just the sight of them, but help back long enough to wrap them around her cock and thrust between them several times before firing several hot, thick strands of cum all over them.

Dinah would have been upset about her stockings, but she had more than one pair, and it just felt too good to be angry. Her fingers were working desperately, rubbing herself through her clothes as she got closer.

Kara, both seeing how close Dinah was and wanting to cum again herself, reached over and tore the stockings off completely, pulling Dinah in and thrusting hard into her pussy. Both moaned, Dinah cumming instantly from all the pleasure that had already built up. Kara started pumping in and out fast, hoping to make Dinah cum again before she came.

Kara wasn't able to quite meet that goal, cumming after only a few minutes, but the feeling of Kara's massive load of cum filling her insides pushed Dinah over the edge, making her cum again as Kara slumped down on her back to catch her breath.

Before Kara was even back up, she felt a soft, warm, lovely feeling around her shaft. Looking up, she saw that Chloe and Lois were on either side of her, squeezing their tits around her cock together.

"After all the fun with other supers, I hope you won't be disappointed by a couple of human girls~" Chloe said, beginning to rub her breasts up and down Kara's cock with Lois mimicking the motion.

Kara moaned louder, feeling them both begin licking at her tip, "How could either of you ever disappoint~?" She questioned, thrusting up gently to make herself cum faster. The two kept going for several minutes until Kara came hard, giving them both of coating of cum over their chest and faces.

They licked their lips, they started licking each other's breasts clean of Kara's cum, as it tasted far too good to waste. Kara grinned, grabbing Chloe and pulling her into her lap, sinking her cock into her. Chloe moaned, making out with Lois as Kara thrust up into her, causing her to bounce on her rod.

Lois moved her head down, licking at where Kara's cock met Chloe's cunt, causing them both to moan louder they went. Chloe came after a few minutes, Lois licking up as much of the juices as she could while they dripped down Kara's cock. Chloe came again before Kara did, but the intensity of it was much higher, and Lois ended up with her face drenched in both their cum.

Chloe moved off of Kara, Lois taking her place, and copying what Lois had done on her turn. The two kept switching back and forth, riding Kara harder each time. For being the two human girls with no special training or powers, they had more stamina than anyone in the room, except for Kara and possibly Diana, who Kara looked over and saw was fucking Jinx with a strap-on.

The sight was so enthralling, that when Chloe and Lois finally did wear out and faint, sharing a kiss before falling asleep in a small puddle of cum, Kara went over to join the fun.

Diana grinned when she saw Kara approaching, picking up the pace to fuck Jinx harder from behind. Kara got in front of Jinx grabbing her head and thrusting her cock into her throat without warning. Jinx gagged, but loved it as she happily began deep-throating Kara.

"Enjoying my little pet~?" Kara asked Diana. Diana nodded, "You have her well trained~" Kara giggled, "Oh she learned all that on her own."

Diana chuckled at this, giving Jinx's ass a hard smack, noticing her pussy got tighter around the toy when she did so, and repeating the motion several times. Jinx's moaning as she came causes Kara to get closer to the edge, and she tilted Jinx's head up so she could thrust as deeply into her throat as possible before cumming, forcing Jinx to swallow all of it. Jinx's eyes rolled up blissfully.

But they weren't done yet. When Kara pulled out of Jinx's throat and Jinx had caught her breath, Diana lifted her up so her head rested against her stomach, just beneath her chest. Diana pulled the strap-on out, thrusting it into her ass as Kara rammed into her pussy. Jinx cried out as she was double fucked, loving the rough treatment.

The room filled with the sound of their hips slapping hard against Jinx as her holes were assaulted mercilessly, making her cum three times before Kara even came once, filling her pussy with hot seed. They only stopped long enough to turn her around, Diana forcing her strap-on cock in with all of Kara's cum while Kara stretched out Jinx's ass with her cock.

Jinx would've screamed in pleasure were her face not pressed hard into Diana's large tits. Kara left a large load of cum inside Jinx's ass, which she sealed with a butt-plug to make sure none spilled out. She did the same to her pussy, then placed Jinx down to let her rest.

Kara sat down, and Diana began to ride her gently. "You've come a long way Super girl~" Diana moaned softly. "Only a year in, and you've already got a whole harem~ who knows how many girls you'll have this time next year."

Kara moaned softly, "I wouldn't have any if it weren't for you~" She purred, her hands kneading Diana's soft ass gently as her mouth latched onto one of her nipples to suck on it gently. Diana moaned, beginning to bounce her hips harder on Diana's cock. Diana moaned, unable to resist thrusting in faster to match her pace.

After a few moments, Kara felt something behind her. Turning her head, she saw Jinx was back up, wearing a strap-on over her cum-plug. Kara grinned, raising her hips slightly, letting Jinx thrust her toy into Kara's ass. Kara grunted, her cock throbbing. Diana came hard seconds before Kara did, and they both started ramming their hips together harder, Jinx trying to keep up.

Kara wasn't sure how many times she came, or how many times Jinx and Diana came with her. She didn't even honestly remember stopping, she just became aware at some point of her laying down, Diana and Jinx wrapped comfortably around her, both asleep, with Kara herself not far behind them.

Kara smiled giving them both a kiss before letting her eyes close.

* * *

 **Were my justifications of Lois, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy being there without issues a tad bit loaded? Perhaps. But show of hands, who cares? I always love finishing off a fic, especially a request fic like this. How did I do? Was there a DC girl you wanted to see Kara with that I didn't do? What was your favorite pair up of the fic?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
